Spiral
by karldin
Summary: One can only see the light shining only after being consumed by the darkness. There is no light without darkness. Morgana sets off a chain of events that will shake destiny itself. Who is the darkness,who is the light? Set during the end of season 3. AU later.
1. Chapter 1

SPIRAL

Chapter 1

It was eve in the city of Camelot.

Hunith walked into Camelot, fondly thinking of her beloved son, Merlin. Her boy was so very extraordinary, so precocious. She herself knew precious little of magic, but she did know that what magic her son did was quite unique. It was hard for her to let go of her little boy, that too into Camelot of all places. She knew that living in the shadows, without the approval or acknowledgement from those whom he saved from death regularly was taking a toll on his happiness.

After all, it wasn't exactly easy to live a lie in the present for some utopia in the distant future. Mother and son had given up much for the sake of Albion.

"Enough reminiscing" Hunith thought to herself. Melancholia was not for her. She always looked at the light, come whatever darkness. Her son had at least inherited that from her.

She remembered the army that had swept out from Essetir a few days ago. There was something wrong with that army. Something magical. She always had an intuition about these things, an intuition she picked up from her time with Balinor. Ealdor was sacked and the villagers had fled. The villagers had fled towards Camelot remembering its aid during Kanen's attack. So she too had fled with them.

Here she was now in Camelot's courtyard, which was filled with people. And in Camelot that was never a good thing.

The courtyard, which used to be so vibrant and alive, was now under a pall of gloom and the mood was apprehensive. Hunith couldn't supress her scared heart's urgings, telling her to make sure that her son was alright. She pushed her way to the head of the crowd to do just that….and she was confused.

Morgana Pendragon stood tall in the balcony, the crown adorning her. On her right stood a golden haired woman in armour, a hand upon her .Facing her stood Sir Leon in the courtyard, his back straight and proud, a look of fierce defiance on him. Behind him were all the knights of Camelot.

Hunith had no idea what was going on here. She only wanted to find her son. Her eyes roamed the crowds for Merlin, but could not find him. Instead she met Gwen's eyes, which widened.

Morgana addressed Leon, "Tell me, Sir Leon, how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign? Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honour and serve me?"

"I would rather die", Leon declared.

"That can be arranged", Morgause smirked.

"My loyalty is to the King and Prince Arthur. There is nothing you can do to change that".

"We shall see. I shall ask one final time, will you swear to me?"

"Long live the King!" Leon reaffirmed in a loud voice. "Long live the king!" declared the knights of Camelot in Leon's support. Morgana's face went cold with rage.

"Perhaps this will help you change your mind".

Morgana looked at the crowds and gestured to her archers. Gwen yelled out in horror, as did Leon. Hunith watched dumbly. She was shocked by Morgana's change. But those would be her last ponderings, as a volley of arrows from the crossbows of Morgana's army struck Hunith and those around her, making her collapse. She stared at the arrow protruding through her chest, aware of Gwen's loud screaming as she hurried through the crowd towards her. The knights, who noticed Gwen's tortured screams, looked on with foreboding.

Gwen hurried to Hunith's side and held her head up whispering denials. The last word she heard from merlin's mother was her son's name. "No!" she screamed, this could not be happening. Merlin, her best friend, was orphaned. Tears streamed down her eyes. For the very first time, Gwen felt hatred fill her soul against Morgana. She knew Merlin would be broken forever, and would not be fixed after this.

Leon came to Gwen and Morgana came too.

"Who is that? She seems familiar", Leon asked softly, pointing at Hunith. Gwen ceased her tears slowly, and looked at Leon.

"She is….was Merlin's mother", Morgana said. She looked impassive, her face betraying nothing. Gwen just stared at her, lost.

"You will pay for this, Morgana" Leon said with a vengeance. Morgana only looked at him with disdain and left for her quarters, But not before ordering his incarceration.

"Serves him right", Morgause said before following her sister into the throne room. "We need to get out of here" Gwen thought, as she took Merlin's mother's corpse out of the street.

…..THE NEXT DAY…

Morgana sat in her chambers, in deep thought. She had never counted on Hunith being in Camelot yesterday. Gwen's screams tortured her, as did Hunith's blank eyes. To stave off the uncertainty she was feeling she threw herself deeper into how to use Gwen's departure from Camelot the previous night to her advantage. Oh, she knew all too well of her traitorous maid smuggling Leon and Hunith's corpse, and there was absolutely no doubt where she was going. To Arthur and Merlin. Morgause's tracking spell made sure that she could be tracked easily.

….

Gwen and Leon were almost to Arthur's hideout. Suddenly Gwen saw Arthur behind the trees a few yards ahead, and ran up into his arms kissing him with force, wanting badly for some of the emptiness to go away. Leon walked sombrely behind her, Hunith's body in his arms.

"Leon!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran up to his faithful knight, but stopped dead seeing the body in his arms. He shook his head dumbly in denial.

"No"

"It was Morgana, Arthur. She shot at the townspeople to cow us. She killed Hunith", Leon said hoping to bring Arthur out of his trancelike state. An arrow suddenly embedded itself next to Arthur's head on a tree, spurring Arthur into action. He shouted for them to follow him, and ran through the forest.

After many twists and turns, and warding off a few soldiers, they were in the hideout. They could hear the soldiers prowling outside, but they were unlikely to be discovered.

"Oh no….Merlin!" Arthur said to Gwen and Leon, panting.

…

Meanwhile, Merlin considered just how he was to use the gift given to him by the fisher king. He sat disconsolately, leaning against the wall of their cave.

The lake of Avalon held for him such tragic memories. He remembered Freya, her gentleness, their hope to make for themselves a happy life. Alas, it was not to be. Why did destiny always exact such a harsh price from him? The father he never knew, Balinor. His one and only love, Freya…and one loss he regretted above all others, one he truly could have prevented, Morgana.

He should have told her about his magic. He should have helped her in her hour of need

Really, destiny had it out for him.

"Merlin!" came Arthur's voice. Wearily Merlin got to his feet to attend to his clotpole of a master. The prat must really have something going on to yell like a girl. Last he checked Arthur certainly was moping around like one.

He walked to the cave entrance and saw his friends, Gaius, Arthur and Gwen all gathered in a circle around something. He rushed up all too delightedly, enveloping Gwen in a hug, "You're all right!" he exclaimed. He was disturbed when no one met his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

Reluctantly, they parted their circle to reveal…

"Mother? Is she unconscious. Gaius, you have to help her. Please, you have to." He clung to her, like he did when he was little. Hoping she would comfort him like back then.

"I'm S...Sorry, Merlin" Gaius said, tears gathering in his eyes. Merlin was in his own hell. His mother, gone. He felt numb. Then, he saw the hole in her chest. Undoubtedly it was of a crossbow bolt.

"Who did this?" Merlin asked blankly.

"Morgana. I defied her, and she ordered her archers to shoot at the citizens. Hunith…Hunith was hit in all the confusion. Merlin…I am truly sorry. More than I can say", Leon said sadly.

Emotion suddenly raged through Merlin. How could this happen? How dare that miserable excuse of a woman take from him his mother? He was orphaned because of her, his poor mother lying dead on the floor. Rage burned through his mind like a volcano. He would make her pay. He would spare none of his regret for her. He would deal her the same pain that was dealt him.

"I will bury her. I do not require your presence" Merlin said to his friends. Arthur was truly disturbed by the look of malice in his servant's eyes. His friend did not deserve to be alone.

" I could come with..". "No.", Merlin cut in. "I will take care of it alone". Slowly he gathered up his mother, and mounted his horse. He knew how his mother would be sent to the afterlife. Tears falling from his face, he rode towards the lake of Avalon.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Morgause walked into Camelot's throne room, immortal bodyguards at her side. She inclined her head to her sister.

"Sister, I am so sorry…we lost them. The maidservant was met on the way by Arthur, and he led us on a wild chase. Even so,… I have no explanation as to why the tracking spell suddenly failed. "

"It is alright, Morgause. We can count on Arthur to make some misguided attempt to retake Camelot anytime now. I know Arthur well enough to know that he can't stay away from his so called subjects for any length of time."

Morgause smirked, and left Morgana alone to her thoughts. As always, her thoughts drifted to what she had done to Camelot. Her hatred for Uther exceeded all else, and drove her to kill the citizens. She wanted the throne more than anything, but that had led to blood on her hands. She was responsible for Merlin's mother's death, and she could not shake off the extreme sadness she felt on Hunith's death.

Again, why should she feel sad? Uther would have killed her for magic, and that was not even his major transgression. Merlin poisoned her for Camelot. She had counted him a friend, maybe more, not more than a year ago. She truly had no one but Morgause.

She could still feel the tears he shed on that fateful day as he held her, anguish twisting his face. She could still feel the poison's effect if she thought back, and her hatred overwhelmed all else. Hunith's death was only the beginning of Merlin's woes.

She smiled coldly. She would destroy her former friends beyond recognition before she killed them.

…

Merlin continued riding, his mother still strapped to the horse. The lake was near. He could feel the magic radiating from the lake…more than he had ever felt before. Something was different here. He could almost sense a presence, a familiar one at that.

Dismounting listlessly, he laid his mother on the ground gently. He could not protect her in her life, but in death he would fulfil his duty. Memories assaulted him.

Merlin closed his eyes, remembering her joy when he used magic consciously to make her a rose, when he was five. When he conjured woollen blankets as she was shivering with cold. Her sorrow, when he asked for his father.

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of his parents, reunited in death. They were taken from him before their time.

Slowly, he raised his hand. His eyes glowed gold as he reached for magic. The power rushed through him, smoothing his ragged emotions. Three branches of the tree next to him grew to thrice their length, and fell on to the earth. Magic reshaped them to a beautiful boat. Hunith's corpse floated onto the boat.

Merlin sadly pushed the boat into the lake, watching it float away.

"_Forbearne." _

The boat caught fire, sending his mother on her final journey. Merlin knelt down on the shore, cursing Morgana, Morgause, even Kilgharrah and Arthur for his losses. He would have his vengeance. Morgana would regret the day she had crossed him. A disturbing smile marred his features as he thought of the havoc he would wreak on Morgana, and her unnatural army. For this he did not need Arthur.

The lake started responding to his newly born hatred for Morgana and her disgusting sister. Ripples were born in the centre of the lake; at the same time, the fisher king's gift started glowing bright.

What was happening here?

He stared at the phial of water, and then at the lake which emitted the same glow. Suddenly the glow receded and the water erupted in the middle of the lake, a clearly female form in the centre. He squinted harder….and could not believe his eyes.

"Freya?" he whispered, anguish plain on his face. Freya glanced at him, eyes glowing gold and pulled out an all too familiar sword from the water. The sword floated to Merlin, and he grasped it.

"I said I would repay your kindness, didn't I? My time with you, Merlin, is not as long as I would like it to be. Be strong, Merlin…You are the noblest of us all. Morgana took your mother away from you,…and she has taught you to hate. Do not give into it,… but use it like you do your magic! You are Emrys, and know that I will always be here as Avalon's gatekeeper, and that I will always love you."

Merlin said nothing, drinking in the sight of the woman he had loved. The beauty he saw in her when she was alive,… she embodied in death for all to see. He looked at the sword in his hand, the sword forged in Kilgharrah's fire. Then he looked back at Freya.

"Why did you give me this, Freya? It is for Arthur. I have no use for swords anyway, even a sword such as this. I fight with magic, after all", he said hollowly.

"The sword, my love, is indeed powerful in Arthur's hand. But in the hands of those who can master life and death, its power is beyond compare. With the sword's magic, you can nullify the Cup of Life, Merlin."

"You're talking about Nimueh when you say power over life and death, right?"

"Indeed, you hated her then, did you not? Your hatred is death's manifestation; your love is life's. Use them both against Morgause."

"I will have vengeance for my mother, Freya. I am going to turn Morgana to dust for this", Merlin said, his hatred for Morgana overpowering his love for Freya for a moment. He knew then that he had to leave. This reunion with Freya was adding even more pain to his already burdened heart. The only thing keeping him from losing control was his desire to see Morgana suffer.

"Goodbye, Freya. We will be together once more" he said sadly, and turned to leave.

"Farewell, Merlin".

Wrapping the sword in cloth, he mounted his horse and began his ride back to Arthur and the others.

…

It had been two days since Merlin had ridden out to bury his mother. Arthur felt everything spiralling out of his control. First it was Morgana betraying them, his father captive, Hunith dead,…and Merlin as broken as he was. He looked around, setting eyes on his friends. They had clearly lost hope; it could be seen on their faces. In the dim light of the cave, they looked like prisoners on the death row.

Something had to be done, and fast. Leon had told him that Morgana had been executing people left and right, everyone who dared to stand against her. At the rate she was going, the people would lose faith in him, in royalty itself. His people were suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. How was steel to kill enemies who would not die?

Magic, he cursed to himself. It had torn all their lives apart. They had to depose Morgana as soon as possible, and it had to be done by infiltration rather than charging head on as he usually did. Confrontation would not work against magicians, only the elements of surprise and stealth would.

A new resolve filled him as plans began to form in his head. He was never one for over thinking, he always favoured action. He got up and went to Gaius.

"Gaius, we cannot squat here like ducks. Morgause and her army are still out there, searching for us. They will eventually hunt us down, and you know we have to strike before they do."

Arthur saw the incredulous look on Gwaine's face.

"Don't look like that Gwaine; I am not stupid enough to take on an invulnerable army numbering in the thousands with this ragtag bunch, no offense to you gents. We need intelligence", Arthur concluded with satisfaction.

"You certainly do, Princess", said Gwaine laughing.

Arthur glared at him.

"Alright, enough. We need to get packing then. When do we leave, and where do we go?" ,Percival asked.

"We leave at dawn, as soon as Merlin is back. Oh and all of you, don your armour and wear Camelot's colours. You'll need them. As to where we are going, it is a castle near Camelot's border. No one has really claimed it, its disputed territory and empty. Those fiends won't come near it either, as the last thing Morgana needs is an outside interference. It is the perfect place for us to set up a stronghold".

"Good thinking, sire. But it seems we can hasten our plans. Merlin is here."

…

Merlin looked out tiredly from his horse. The knights were all nearly dozing, due to a hard night's ride. Sleep, he thought. I need sleep. Arthur was keeping alert, one hand upon his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. According to Arthur, they should be at the castle by now.

Sure enough, the forest ended and opened up into a wide grassy plain. Thank all the gods of the Old religion, they could now make much better time. No more stumbling through those forests. The sun began to rise and shine upon their faces. Glad to be on open area, they spurred their horses into a gallop.

During their ride, Merlin took time to feel the magic of Arthur's sword. The last he had seen it used, it had ignited fire within a wraith, killing it instantly. And Morgana's abominations were close enough to wraiths and they would also die by its fire. Smiling grimly he continued riding, a hand upon the wrapped sword.

…

Morgause smirked evilly, looking at Arthur's little band of knights. She had cloaked her small army with magic, not wanting to attack Arthur in the forest. They had escaped once before as the forest was rife with opportunities. They had to go into the plains where she could ambush them and mount their heads. Her men were waiting for their prey with her.

"Wait" Morgause said to her soldiers. Unsheathing her sword and readying her magic, she charged into Arthur's posse. Focusing her magic, she cast:

"_Swefe nu!"_

Arthur and his men dropped like flies, fast asleep as her men surrounded them. She ordered the prisoners bound and a camp to be set up. She had traitors to execute.

….

Merlin woke up groggily. The last he could remember was riding with the others. He looked down and saw ropes binding him. He was clearly alone in this tent. Ropes were a simple enough matter, and his eyes flashed gold and burnt the ropes to cinders.

He had to get the sword. Slowly he walked around trying to regain blood circulation. Suddenly he heard Morgause's voice outside the tent.

"Wake the white haired old man and bring him before me!" Gaius! Merlin peeped out of his tent slowly and could make out Morgause sitting upon a chair, flanked by her soldiers. His friends were all being dragged out and woken up. They would come for him next.

The soldiers dragged Gaius towards Morgause. Morgause spoke.

"Greetings, traitor. Feeling good, I hope"

"I am no traitor, Morgause", Gaius wheezed out.

"You watched silently when your kind burned, did you not Gaius. You were happy to stand by and lick Uther Pendragon's boots as our families were burnt away. Not to worry, you will suffer the same fate."

Gaius just looked weary. "Do what you must, Morgause. Brand me traitor if you will, but you do not know whereof you speak. I won't argue with you. Your soldiers have tortured me enough; I am near to death as is"

Merlin's eyes filled with horror, then rage. He had to get the sword, if he was to defeat those soldiers! Closing his eyes, he felt for the sword's magic, his urgency for Gaius almost causing him to flip out. He could feel the sword somewhere behind his tent.

Morgause raised her hand, gathering fire into it, and pointed at Gaius. Gaius bowed down his head, his eyes filling with acceptance. Merlin, numb with horror, closed his eyes again and tried to pinpoint the sword.

Gaius's tortured screams rent the camp. Arthur and the others just closed their eyes, tears streaming down; throats too raw to scream. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Magic radiated from multiple sources, Merlin's being overpowering.

Merlin held out his hand and the sword came spinning into his hand glowing gold. Gaius's screams had suddenly stopped, and Merlin knew it was over. His father for all intents and purposes was dead and gone. None now existed among his friends who knew of his magic.

He was alone. ALONE!

His face became emotionless. Eyes filled with loathing and hate, and above all else, a dead look. It was time kill Morgause and Morgana. He looked at the sword, fate dancing in his eyes.

"You are Excalibur".

Merlin took Excalibur in one hand and raised the other. The air around him started whirling with speed, creating a small tornado. The tent unable to bear the rending force upon it was ripped into pieces. The guards outside were ground into dust, but Merlin knew they would reform.

Cold rage dominating him, he walked towards Morgause and Gaius.

…

All over the camp, the soldiers looked at their former captive with a blazing sword in his hands and rushed towards him. Attracted by the noise Morgause and the others took their eyes off Gaius' charred corpse and looked.

Arthur was stunned. Was that Merlin who looked like a god, with sword blazing in his hands and eyes glowing like burnished gold? Merlin, a sorcerer? How could it be possible? He saw all thirty five soldiers in Morgause's camp rush Merlin. He froze even more, if possible.

"RUN, MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. He could dimly hear variations of his shout echoed by Gwen and his Knights. Yes, his Knights. He planned to Knight them anyway. Merlin looked at them.

And smiled, disdainfully.

Never again, Merlin thought. Never again will my loved ones be ripped from me before their time.

Raising the newly christened Excalibur, he charged at the soldiers. Three spears thrust at him from three different directions. So Merlin did the one thing that came to him easily.

He slowed down time, and dodged the spears. Slowing down time in small bursts, he cut through the fiends…a touch of Excalibur blowing them into ashes. Morgause was watching dumbstruck as the servant decimated her soldiers, moving impossibly fast.

The remaining soldiers surrounded Merlin in a circle, and came at him. Merlin dispassionately raised Excalibur, and dragon fire exploded from the sword and his raised hand incinerating the soldiers immediately.

He turned to Morgause, Excalibur now burning with dragon flame. Infusing his voice with magic, he reached out to Kilgharrah.

**"**_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_"

Kilgharrah would come, and their enemies would burn.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Morgause could not believe her eyes. It had happened too fast. The servant, Merlin, was performing magic that she had never seen or heard of before. Her sister had no idea of this. He could be a threat, especially now that things had become personal. Her sister had caused the death of his mother, and she herself had personally killed his father figure by fire. He would hunt them down to the ends of the earth.

He had to be stopped here and now. He was walking towards her, coolly. Enhancing reflexes and strength with magic she charged towards him sword raised, but to no avail. Moving with that same unnatural speed, he dodged her thrust instead bringing the butt of the sword upon her head, knocking her out instantly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed. Not even looking at them, Merlin waved his hand causing their bindings to disappear. They all got up slowly, trying to work their circulation back into normal. Arthur slowly walked towards Merlin and faced him.

"Arthur…"

"No, Merlin. We talk of this after Camelot is secure. Please. We have much to do, Gaius needs to be buried and we also have to reach the castle first. Leon, pick up Gaius. Gwaine, you and Lancelot need to keep a weather eye out for ambushers. We need to get to the castle fast! We'll be able to make it soon enough."

Merlin nodded tiredly, and they began riding towards the castle. Suddenly he thought of kilgharrah, who he had called in a fit of rage. But this would be one shock too much for Arthur as he thought the dragon was dead, and the fact that Merlin had released him would shatter his already boiling calm to hysterical rage. Not that he was afraid anymore, but he hardly wanted to fight as of now.

_ "Kilgharrah, do not come to me. Let us speak this way, for now."_ Merlin thought.

_"Merlin, what is wrong with you? I can sense your anger and distress… and is that revenge you want merlin? What has been done to you, my Dragonlord? I am flying there at once."_

_"What has been done to me, you ask? They took away Gaius and mother from me, Kilgharrah"_

_"WHAT!", Kilgharrah's draconic voice roared in the vaults of Merlin's mind, echoing his own anger and sorrow. _

_ "I will never forgive them, Kilgharrah! Never! I have taken Morgause hostage, and I will kill her right in front of Morgana. I will burn her beloved sister to ashes right before her eyes. Like was done to Gaius. I am going to drive a crossbow bolt through Morgana in front of the citizens, Like she did my mother!", Merlin said to his dragon coldly._

_" They must pay, Merlin. But please…. make sure that you do not forge yourself into another version of Morgana. I ask you not to dispense justice on them, but leave it to Arthur. Give him your faith, Merlin. He will see to it that they are dealt with. Your heart is becoming like winter, Merlin. All I ask of you is, leave Morgana and Morgause's fate to Arthur."_

The ground around Merlin started rumbling as he rode, and his fellow riders looked at him fearfully…. and blanched. Merlin's face which was always goofy and inviting was now looking remarkably like Uther's, cold as marble. His eyes opened and they showed malice which they saw only in Morgana's face. Then they were frightened even more when they glowed gold.

"_Do not test me, Kilgharrah. I have sacrificed too much for this destiny of yours…no more. Destiny lost me my father and mother, leaving me an orphan. Destiny lost me my one and only love, Freya, to leave her in the middle of that godforsaken lake. Destiny has lost me my mentor, who was the only one who understood me, magic and all. Have I not sacrificed enough for this Albion of yours?"_

_"So what are you going to do now, young warlock?"_

_"I am going to settle this dispute between Arthur and me. If he does not accept me, no matter. I have the power to do anything I wish. I will forge Albion myself from the ashes of those witches. Do not try to stop me. No one can stop me."_

_"You have changed, young warlock. But make sure that you do not forget your friends and king. And me. You will always have me."_

_"You are wrong, Kilgharrah. I will not truly have any of you until my enemies are all dead."_

_"Goodbye then, Merlin. Do not let hatred consume you."_

_"No, my friend, I intend to use it to crush my enemies, not let it use me. Take care, Kilgharrah, and be ready for my call"_

Merlin could feel Kilgharrah's sad acknowledgement, and the gradual withdrawal of his presence. Letting his Magic revitalize his body, he rode on.

…..

_The sky was the colour of fire. She stared at the gates of Camelot, from her window and saw a man conversing with the guards. Abruptly the three gatekeepers made to attack him but before they raised their swords, they were reduced to ashes._

_He was actually managing to destroy her indestructible guards! She rushed out of her quarters to confront this sorcerer, and see if they could be turned. Walking briskly, she reached the gates within a matter of minutes. The sorcerer was looking at the sky, his back turned to her. He also held in his hand a sword that glowed gold. His other hand dragged a female figure, face concealed by a hood._

_"Why do you attack your kin, sorcerer?"_

_Slowly, he turned to face her, his eyes glowing gold._

"MERLIN!" she yelled, waking up from her dream. It could not be. Merlin was no sorcerer. He was just a worthless bootlicking traitorous…but no, her dreams never lied. How could this be? He could not have betrayed her at this level. No.

Why would he conceal his ability from her? She could barely think. There was no reason for Merlin to lie to her. No excuse. For a few moments, she saw red. She had to know for sure what the situation was. There was too much she did not know about Merlin. Her dreams were her main source of knowledge, but she did not control them.

In the hands of a seer, the Crystal of Neahtid could show select events from the lifetime of a subject. Merlin's life would no longer be concealed from her.

Waking up, she walked towards the vaults of Camelot to understand her enemy.

…..

"Merlin."

They were seated around the round table after the knighting ceremony. Lancelot, Percival and the others were now truly knights of Camelot and their faces showed their pride at their new station.

But none had forgotten Merlin defeating Morgause, who was now lying in the corner tied up and gagged. Arthur had called on Merlin now to explain his supposed deceit. They sat with trepidation waiting for Merlin to explain himself.

So Merlin began his tale of destiny, beginning with the dragon's call, his exposing Valiant, saving Arthur from Nimueh, every time he saved Arthur.

He coldly explained Morgana's plots with Tauren, Alvarr and Mordred, the whole story about Morgause. Arthur became more and more devastated as he heard how Merlin had lied about his mother to save Uther, and how Morgana had gone down her dark path after assuming that Uther was ashamed of acknowledging her.

Merlin went on about the betrayal with the Medhir Knights orchestrated by Morgause. How Merlin was forced to poison Morgana after she was revealed to be the focus of a sleeping spell. How Morgana had returned a year later, and under a cover of innocence had been responsible for every single calamity Camelot had witnessed since then. He omitted Freya and Kilgharrah, though, not wanting any more arguments than necessary.

They all stayed silent after Merlin's narrative. Breaking the continuing silence, Merlin spoke again…

"Arthur, I am going to kill Morgana."

Arthur slowly looked up at his best friend. He truly did not deserve Merlin's loyalty. Merlin had lost everything in his service, and still he stayed by his side. Protecting the royal household with not only his own life, but that of his family's…There was no one else he would call friend. No not friend…Merlin was his brother. But….

"Merlin, you tell me Morgana is my sister, and now you say you will kill her. Kill the only real family I have left. From your own admissions, Morgana has had some sort of justification for turning against Camelot-"

"NOT FOR KILLING MOTHER AND GAIUS!"

"Merlin! She was not directly responsible for it by all accounts,…you are like my brother, Merlin. Please, my family is broken. Please give me a chance to heal it. Morgana can be redeemed, Merlin."

Merlin's magic erupted, shattering the ancient cutlery in the room. The heavens outside opened pouring lightning and thunder. They could feel Merlin's cold rage permeating the room and it frightened them.

"There is no redemption for killing my mother. For killing Gaius. At first light tomorrow, I will attack Camelot…Don't scoff, Gwaine. I have not shown you what I am truly capable of. I have the power to raze Camelot to the ground. The only reason I don't do that is the respect I hold for you, Arthur. But I will make Morgana and her sister suffer, with or without you."

"Listen to Arthur, Merlin…" Gwen tearfully sobbed.

"No more, Gwen. All the tethers that truly held me to Camelot are lost. All that remains is avenging my mother and Gaius,….and of course, making Morgana scream with agony", Merlin said with an evil smirk.

"I won't let you lose yourself, Merlin" Lancelot said with resolve. "Me neither", Gwaine said, echoed by the others.

Merlin's smirk grew wider. Not lose himself? He had truly begun to lose himself since he came to Camelot, supressing his magic for the sake of Uther's bigotry. Now he would find himself.

"You can all try. But tomorrow. Now we need to rest."

…..

Morgana opened her eyes abruptly. She was pale and shaking, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. She understood now, perhaps too much after her excursion to the vaults. That godforsaken crystal…. she was doubting herself now, having seen Merlin's actions in the past and the motivations behind them. Not only that, she could also feel what Merlin felt in the past as he made the decisions that brought them all here. She had never hated her seeing powers as much as she did now. The crystal was extremely responsive to seers, and she was after all the most powerful of them.

Then she thought of how things had all gone so wrong, Merlin had poisoned her…but now she knew that he had betrayed no one. Morgause had put upon her a sleeping spell, but how was she to know? Merlin had believed immediately that she was consciously using the spell, and taken action. She could hardly blame him for doing what he did, as he had been witness to her multiple betrayals, assassination attempts, and he had always tried to clean up after her. She had seen too much of Merlin, and she found she could not hate him anymore. From what she had seen…. No, _lived_ in the crystal, Merlin had always wanted to help her with everything; Merlin was always genuine to her.

It was too much. Too much.

She looked at the ceiling listlessly. Truly, she held no resentment towards Merlin now, not even for concealing his magic from her. She herself would never have told him of her gift except for the chance circumstance that he was the one present in Gaius' chambers when she rushed in for help, not Gaius himself. Her and Merlin had always had a connection that was unexplainable and she was only now discovering how deep it ran .

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what she had done to Merlin, the one person who could have truly understood her. Oh, she still wanted the throne that was hers by right. She still held firmly to the belief that she would bring back magic to the land. But things could never go back to the way they were before. Arthur would never yield the throne even after knowing the truth, and Uther would sooner have her burned before anointing her heir. They were all too far gone.

Merlin.

He was lost to her cause now. She laughed bitterly. She knew she had broken something precious when Hunith was killed by her orders. She had seen Merlin's power in the crystal, and it far surpassed her own as of now. Not even a person as forgiving as Merlin would possibly let his own mother's death go unavenged.

He would come for her. A fresh batch of tears made their way down her cheek as she thought of Merlin fighting her. Knowing what she knew now, she could never fight Merlin. But it had to be done, she thought. Merlin would truly hate her now and would not hesitate to fight her ever again.

She had never felt self-loathing this sharp. For her kin, she would bury the guilt of what she did to Merlin deep in her heart, and fight. Merlin would surely attack, and without Morgause to aid her she could never oppose him.

Images from suddenly flashed before her mind. Merlin was fighting stone beasts that threw Camelot into chaos. She remembered now. She would do what was necessary for magic to return to the land. With sharp regret in her heart, the Queen of Camelot set off towards the resting place of Cornelius Sigan, signalling her immortal guards to join her.

Deep beneath Camelot, a blue heart shaped jewel pulsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers,

I apologize for simply posting chapters with no introduction, notes or commentary. I prefer that the readers interpret stories with no coloring from me.

Anyway the series finale was quite bad, and now for me fanfiction has taken a life of its own. So you can expect fairly frequent updates.

Most importantly, reviews are highly appreciated. They are what drive me to update and give me a sense of accomplishment. So please, do take the time to review my stories and PM any plot points you feel should be included.

Flames of a reasonable intensity can be tolerated. But don't blast me!

Thank you and a very happy new year,

Karldin.

12-31-12


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The knights, Gwen and Arthur were all seated around the Round Table wearing sombre expressions and waiting for Merlin. The door opened and in came Merlin striding briskly towards the round table.

Arthur and the knights looked at him with their mouths open. Merlin wore a flowing black robe, with Excalibur belted to his side in a golden sheath. His normally blue eyes were now tending slightly towards a golden tint. He was radiating strength and authority,…and his face was as if it was carved from stone, eyes cold and emotionless.

"Merlin, where on earth did you get the clothes?" Gwen asked, amazed. His transformation from goofy serving boy to a regal and ethereal sorcerer was jaw dropping, to say the least. Merlin didn't even acknowledge her. He searched around for a seat at the round table.

"Where is my seat, Arthur?"

Still recovering from his shock Arthur replied almost mechanically, "I was not aware that my servant required a seat, Merlin". Gwen and the knights turned to him. Realizing what he had said, the King made to apologize but Merlin stopped him with a raised hand.

"But I am no longer your servant, Arthur. I have suffered more than my share in that position and consider this my resignation. I will continue to help you, but only because of the friendship we share and not because of some hypothetical destiny. If you continue the Pendragon trend of persecuting magic, I will leave Camelot in search of a more hospitable Kingdom. But let us now speak of matters more relevant to the situation", said Merlin coldly.

"You are right, Merlin. We need a plan. We need to sneak into Camelot immediately and we have no time for scouting. The countryside is crawling with Morgana's army."

"Sire, we have no information on how to find the Cup of may be sequestered anywhere within the castle or without, and we may search to our deaths trying to find it. We need someone with precise knowledge of how to get to it and we don't-"

"Leon, Leon…" Merlin interrupted again with a chilling smile. "Again you forget dear Morgause, whom I captured yesterday. She was the one who caused all this, and she will tell us all we need to know."

"Merlin, we have no time. The high priestess' resilience is well known in the magical community, and I doubt we can break her to reveal the complete truth. She will never yield to us, rather she would manipulate us with half truths."

"Enough, Percival. Gwaine go get Morgause from the corner. I know how to break soldiers, everybody. Let me handle this. And Guinevere, you should leave", Arthur said shook her head and remained where she was. Arthur sighed.

Merlin smiled. Fools. Morgause would hardly bend to their methods. When would they ever learn that steel and brawn could never hope to defeat Mind and Magic? No matter, before he broke Morgause, a little physical damage would not go amiss.

Gwaine dragged Morgause and laid her on the round table. They all gathered around her to watch. Arthur removed her gag and stared into her still closed eyes.

"Merlin, wake her. And please make sure she uses no magic."

"Sure." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Morgause groaned, eyes opening abruptly. She took a moment to gather herself and her eyes roamed the room, registering that she had been taken. She found Merlin and an expression of utmost loathing came upon her face.

"Traitor. You disgusting traitor. You should be helping us kill the Pendragons, NOT HELP THEM ESCAPE! YOU HAVE POWER, YET YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU PERSONALLY, NOT LEFT YOU TO THE SERKETS!", she shouted pausing for breath.

Merlin watched sardonically. "Shut her up, Arthur, or I will. Permanently"

" Right" Arthur said, unnerved by this new Merlin. He raised his hand and drove a fist into Morgause's abdomen cutting off her wind. Morgause began wheezing. He took no pleasure in tormenting her for information, but it was necessary. Just like Morgana's poisoning by Merlin was.

"I have two questions for you Morgause, and you will answer them in great detail. One, Where is the Cup, and two, how is it protected?"

" Curse you, Arthur Pendragon." She spat in his face. Arthur looked grim as he raised his hand….

….

Where was Morgause? Morgana paced around in her chambers thinking of her sister. She should be back from her search by now, or sent a message at the least. She had gone to find Arthur , and there was no word from her. The previous night's revelations came back to her in all its force, igniting in her a sense of foreboding. A seer always learned to trust her gut feelings, and right now her gut feelings told her that Morgause was in trouble.

Morgana sighed. There was nothing she could for her sister. She could not leave Camelot, nor could she send her greatest weapon, Sigan. He would have to remain close to her, or she would have to risk the most powerful sorcerer known to Camelot running loose. She stared at the Soldier next to her.

Formerly a soldier, but now playing host body to Cornelius Sigan. Her mind drifted to the previous night.

_Morgana reached the wall that cut off access to Sigan's tomb, and blasted it inward with a single flash of her eyes. Stepping over the rubble, she came to the sarcophagus with the blue jewel at its heart, pulsing with an unholy light. _

_Sigan's soul._

_Her mind searched for Sigan's voice and could hear a continuous stream of unintelligible whispers. They quieted, seemingly sensing her._

_"_WHAT DO YOU SEEK, SORCERESS?"

"Cornelius Sigan. Greetings. I am the Morgana, and I have taken Camelot on behalf of magic, but I face a powerful magical threat. I cannot beat this sorcerer without your aid. You have always wanted magic to dominate-"

"QUIET. WHAT IS THIS SORCERER'S NAME?"

"Merlin."

_Sigan's voice roared in rage. Then quietened. The unintelligible whispers began again,…going on for quite some time. Sigan spoke again-_

_"_IT SEEMS THERE IS A WAY TO INITIATE A MAGICAL CONTRACT. I CAN SENSE THAT THE SOLDIERS WITH YOU ARE UNDER YOUR THRALL BY DEATH MAGIC. GIVE ME ONE OF THEIR BODIES AND I WILL ALSO BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND, TILL MERLIN IS DEFEATED. ONLY THEN CAN I BE FREE!."

_With Morgause at her side he could be subdued later, Morgana decided. For now she needed a contingency to hold off Merlin. Sigan was that contingency. She would use Sigan for now…_

Snapping back to the present, Morgana decided nothing could be done for her sister. With Cornelius Sigan by her side, she could counter Merlin. Even that might not be enough.

She remembered the vision in the crystal where she saw Merlin shake off Sigan's possession as easily as a dog shook off water, and he was not even close to coming into his power then. She wondered how powerful he was. Her own power was still growing, but she wondered if she would ever match him. Her thoughts wandered down a maudlin road, thinking what would have happened if not for her impulsiveness. She really should have planned Uther's downfall much better, instead of randomly involving herself in various plots. She might have kept Merlin's friendship then, at least.

She no longer deluded herself. Truth did not allow that luxury. She could kill Merlin as easily as she could kill Morgause…..Meaning not at all. But Merlin would seek her death now, as would Arthur. But she had to restore magic to the land, before she could die. She wanted to enjoy magic and be free with it. It could not happen with Arthur or Uther on the throne.

Her hatred for Uther burned stronger. This all came back to him.

All went back to him. Him and his Purge.

_I am so sorry, Merlin. So sorry for what I did and will do to you._

….

Merlin sighed.

"Enough Arthur, you are taking too long. Let me do it. No matter how much you beat her up, she can insulate her mind from the pain with magic. Your methods won't work. Allow me."

Not waiting for a reply Merlin stood up and pointed his hand at Morgause. Suddenly she began screaming so loudly that Arthur backed off, shocked. The knights looked uncomfortable and Gwen looked heartbreakingly sad.

Morgause's screaming increased to unbearable levels, her body arching on the table. She then abruptly fell back, weakly turning her bruised and nearly unrecognisable face to stare at Merlin.

"You ripped the information from my mind."

Merlin did not even look at her, knocking her out with an absent gesture. Another gesture caused her to be gagged and float to her corner.

"If you could do that, Merlin, then why in the name of the gods did you let me beat her up?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Because she deserved to suffer. Anyway let me tell you what I learnt in her sewer of a mind…"

So he told them. A while later….

"Arthur, do not confront Morgana. She will kill you on sight, or at least that is what Morgause thinks. Let me take care of her."

"You'll kill her, won't you? Don't kill her, Merlin."

"Would you spare her for the death of Uther, revolting tyrant though he is? Of course not. So why should I hold back?", Merlin's face had all the expression of one of Sigan's Monsters.

"For me, Merlin. If our years of friendship meant anything, spare her and let me rebuild the Pendragon family."

Merlin's eyes flashed in rage. So he was supposed to spare that murderess, and watch her as she lived her life happily with Arthur and Uther, after murdering his mother? He started shaking in rage….

"Merlin, please…"

"Fine. She will not die by my hand. Death is too easy for her. She must first suffer!"

Gwen came to stand in front of Merlin, and put her palm on his cheek. Merlin did not show any reaction.

"What happened to you, Merlin? You never showed rage before. You have no darkness in you. Where is this malice coming from, Merlin? Would your mother or Gaius want you to be this way?", She asked softly.

"Thanks to Morgana, I will never find out. But NO MORE! I _will_ control my own destiny now. And you say I have no darkness in me? Tell that to Nimueh who I tore apart with lightning, for killing Gaius. Arthur, I told you I am no longer your servant. I am only helping you with this because of our friendship and mutual desire for Morgana's downfall. But do not push me.

NO one can ever order me about and get away with it!"

The knights looked at Merlin sorrowfully. Arthur looked at him calculatingly.

"We will deal with Morgana when we confront her. Our primary goal is still the Cup. But we have to first get to Camelot first. Ready yourself and your horses, everybody. We ride to Camelot at-!"

Merlin cut in abruptly, "I won't ride, Arthur. I will arrive by magical means. Leave Morgause with me, though. I will meet you tonight at Camelot's south gate tonight. Then we will retake Camelot."

Arthur gave him a doubtful look, and then motioned for the knights to proceed. They would retake Camelot tonight, or die trying.

….

Merlin watched silently Arthur and his knights mounted their horses. Arthur turned to face him and raised a hand in farewell. Merlin sighed and raised a hand in response. Nodding in acknowledgement Arthur spurred his horse towards Camelot, the knights and Gwen following him.

Merlin knew very well that Arthur was the best in swordsmanship. Excalibur was forged for him, and he would complete his last commitment to his destiny by entrusting it to its true wielder. The sword was quite useful, but to a sorcerer of his strength, it was hardly necessary.

He had to draw Morgana's attention to himself, if Arthur were to succeed in finding the Cup and free the others. He had to bear the brunt of the Immortal army's attack, and whatever magic Morgana threw against him. But he would never let Morgana escape him this time. He had to talk to Kilgharrah face to face.

Lifting his face, he called Kilgharrah in the dragon tongue, and waited patiently for him to arrive. Soon enough, the concussive flapping of wings alerted him of the Dragon's arrival. Kilgharrah landed gracefully in front of Merlin.

"Kilgharrah, you need to drop me off near Camelot. Me and Morgause. I need time to extract whatever information she has in her head before I kill her. I cannot do that in front of Arthur and the others. Will you help me?", Merlin asked.

"Yes, young warlock. I will aid you. But please, heed my warning. Do not travel too far down your current path. If you become the darkness, there will be no light in Albion. Think deeply. Can you truly kill Morgause in cold blood?"

"Enough, Kilgharrah. Yes I can. I am freeing myself of the destiny perched on my shoulders since I came to Camelot. Revenge is the one thing that is holding me back here….once that is done, I will seek a new life somewhere else.", Merlin said in a hard voice.

"As you wish. Time is fleeing, so we had best proceed."

Merlin curtly nodded. He dragged Morgause by her hair and mounted Kilgharrah. It was time to end this once and for all.

….

"What are you thinking about, Arthur? You seem quite pensive…", Gwen asked Arthur, concerned by the despondent look on his face. It was nearing nightfall and they were awaiting Merlin's arrival in the clearing near the south gate.

"Merlin? What else?...and Morgana, I suppose. The last couple of days have been too much to bear. Too many secrets coming to light, too many lives lost. It will take a long time for Camelot to recover from this, Guinevere. Magic has cost us too much…."

"Don't think about it, Arthur. Resolve your issues with Merlin after this is over and done with. You cannot afford to be distracted now, as you well know.", said Lancelot, walking up to them. Arthur sighed. Merlin had changed too much for him to be comfortable with, in too short a time. The brotherly camaraderie that they shared was gone, instead leaving them distant with each other.

"Right. Shouldn't Merlin be here by now? The longer we sit here, the greater our chance of capture. That idiot…", Arthur continued muttering to himself impatiently. But still, they could afford to wait a bit more. They had sent Gwaine into Camelot to check the positioning of the guards and see if the tunnel entrances and exits were guarded. He found himself worrying for Gwaine as well as Merlin.

"Don't worry Arthur, they will be here.", Gwen murmured to him comfortingly. They waited in silence for their friends to arrive. The knights had all fallen silent, also preferring to wait quietly. The haunting silence of the night really gave new meaning to the phrase "calm before the storm", thought Arthur.

They had been waiting for nearly an hour and a half, when suddenly the entrance to the clearing rustled causing all the knights to draw their swords as one. In walked Merlin and Gwaine, Morgause floating behind them. She certainly looked worse for the wear.

Swords were sheathed, their owners exhaling noisily. Gwaine hurried to Arthur, Merlin striding sedately behind him. A gesture of his hand set Morgause back on the ground none too gently.

"Arthur, the castle is rife with Morgana's men. They are everywhere and all the tunnel exits and entrances are guarded. Even the one we are planning on using,… Arthur, Camelot is really impregnable today. We will have as much chance of emptying the cup as I have of remaining sober for an entire day."

Arthur's disappointment showed on his face all too clearly, the knights were all looking thoughtful.

"Relax, Arthur. This only means a change of plans. You can still enter Camelot, all you need is a diversion. I will attack the palace, and move towards the cup. You can use the then unguarded tunnels to sneak in. Oh, by the way, Morgause….or rather Morgause's mind, tells me that the cup is located somewhat west of the dungeons in a hall guarded Heavily by the immortals. So you will want to meet me at the dungeons before we try to get there", Merlin said, and beckoned Arthur forward. Unbuckling the sword at his side, he offered it to Arthur.

"Do you remember the story I told you of the sword forged in dragon fire? The one that Uther used to slay the wraith?", Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, realization dawning in his eyes.

"As you have clearly realized, this is that sword. It was forged for you and for you alone. One touch of its fiery blade will annihilate the undead. Use it well, _Once and Future King_! You are deemed worthy of Excalibur and you are its wielder. But make sure that it does not fall into the hands of evil. Promise me that"

Arthur nodded solemnly, looking at the sword with wonder in his eyes. " I promise"

"Let us get on with it then. Night has fallen. Wait as close as you can to the south gate. Wait for my signal that it is safe for you to attempt the entrance to the tunnels. You'll know when lightning strikes."

Waiting for their nods of acknowledgement, Merlin once again grasped Morgause with his magic, causing her to float limply near his head. Giving them one last look, Merlin and Morgause disappeared in a storm of magic.

Shaking his head, Arthur also led the knights and Gwen to the fringes of the forest covering them. The south gate was visible, as were the guards patrolling them.

…

"He is here! Ready yourself", Sigan said to Morgana, his unnaturally blue eyes showing excitement. Morgana looked sad and furious at the same time.

"How would you know, Sigan? This had better not be a false alarm."

"Little girl, I was the one who raised this castle from the earth. I can feel the magic in it like my own. Do not waste my time…and do not go to him. Let us face him on our own terms."

Morgana felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Just like in her dream, she walked to the window and saw Merlin walking up to the guards and presumably threatening them to open the gates. She could still not believe that her army could be defeated. So she watched dry mouthed, waiting for what he would do.

…

The silence of the night was suddenly rent by the roar of lightning. Arthur could hardly believe his eyes. The guards were being struck by bolts of lightning that seemed to spew from the sky continuously.

"It is Merlin's signal, let us make to the tunnel, NOW!" Arthur hissed to his companions. Unsheathing Excalibur, they made slowly to the tunnels near the gate. Thankfully, Merlin's assault had drawn the guards from the tunnels leaving it free for entrance. Uttering a quick prayer for Merlin, he destroyed the lock on the tunnels allowing his knights to enter them hastily.

They were in at last.

Now, they had to find Uther. The tunnels were rather familiar to Arthur, having explored them profusely in his childhood, with Morgana of course.

"Be careful, Morgana knows these tunnels as well as I. We may need to fight our way to the dungeons. Percival, Lancelot, and Gwaine must take the front. Guinevere, Leon and Elyan will take the rear. I will support both groups with Excalibur. Let's go!"

Expertly navigating the tunnels, Arthur led them towards the dungeons steadily.

…

A dozen bodies of Morgana's men littered the entrance to Camelot. Merlin's eyes were flashing gold and blue as he walked forward towards the palace, dragging Morgause along. He could feel her awakening. The magic he had used was evidently affecting her. He reached the entrance to the dungeons, smirking at the number of men gathered there, presumably to secure Uther. They saw him, and unsheathed their swords as one.

There were near a hundred. It was almost as if Morgana was forewarned. He paused…Of course, her dreams. No matter, he was Emrys and numbers meant little to him, immortal or otherwise. . The soldiers charged at him, the noise they were making fully awakening Morgause. Her eyes opened and she slowly catalogued the situation.

Merlin could care less about Morgause. He tightened his hold of her with multiple threads of his magic. Her eyes followed him with a hint of fear.

Now that Arthur and the others were finally in, he could begin unleashing his fury. He raised both his hands, thinking of Gaius' dying screams, his mother's lifeless body …..Lightning manifested in his hands, his eyes now a constant gold. He raised his hands and unleashed his strength, his strikes dissolving the supposedly invulnerable soldiers into wisps of smoke.

Dozens of spears of fire appeared out of thin air and pierced the soldiers, incapacitating them. The earth split beneath them, swallowing scores of soldiers, entombing them permanently in the earth. Still they came.

It looked like a sizable portion of the army was stationed to guard the heart of Camelot.

Morgause's eyes were rolling in their head, trying to ride the overload of magic in the air. Magic that emanated from Merlin. More and more soldiers began to flood the courtyard, and once more charged Merlin.

…..

Morgana could not believe it. It was impossible, unfair for such power to exist. She watched as her army was decimated by who she once thought was an insignificant servant. Fresh regret bloomed in her heart at the thought of having the warlock as her enemy. She could not face him and hope to win. Suddenly she saw the tide of battle change.

The circle of force acting as Merlin's defense suddenly seemed to yield, allowing a soldier to stab him through the shoulder. Merlin yelled out in pain, his scream filling her with even more regret. The yard suddenly exploded where Merlin stood, throwing the besieging soldiers everywhere.

"Now they've gone and done it." Sigan said conversationally. "I can feel his anger. He was simply ploughing through them until now. Now he will destroy them utterly."

Morgana's attention though was captured by the battered figure floating beside Merlin. Her eyes widened in recognition.

_"Morgause!" _she called to her sister, silently.

"_Morgana! Thank ..the…gods.-"_

_"What happened, sister? Are you alright? Why are you Merlin's prisoner.?" _Morgana asked, her heart bursting with sadness and concern for her sister.

_"I killed that traitor Gaius, Morgana. The serving boy captured me in retalitation and-", _suddenly her voice was cut short, her body going limp.

Morgana did not hear the rest of what her sister said. Her mind was in a state of shock. Gaius was dead? Whatever had happened between her and Uther, she held no resentment for Gaius, who had been more of a father to her than Uther. Things were spiralling out of control too fast. Her heart went out to Merlin, whom she had dealt a final blow that had clearly broken him.

"_Hello, Witch."_

"_Merlin?" _Morgana gasped, startled out of her mourning for Gaius. Sigan looked on with interest as he too joined the silent communion. "_Merlin, I am so sorry about Gaius. Morgause was not to harm any of you, only capture. I saw your life in the crystal of neatid, Merlin. Please, I don't hate you anymore. I want you on my side, Merlin. I can help return Magic to the realm, you know it. Do not fight your kin, Merlin, I BEG OF YOU! With the cup of life, you know we can resurrect Gaius!"_

Morgana pressed her temples at the overwhelming hate she felt from Merlin at her response. Her hatred was nothing compared to what she had awoken in him. It was positively otherworldly. The amiable and goofy servant was gone; in his place was this vengeful sorcerer. It was her fault for doing this to him. All her fault.

"_Too late, Witch. His soul is already in Avalon. Not to worry, you and your scum sister will be joining him soon enough! I am coming for you, Witch, and nothing can stop me from taking my revenge."_

Morgana's heart lurched in sorrow, knowing now that Gaius was beyond saving. Her grief at the situation almost incapacitated her, her friendship and connection to Merlin returning with force.

"_Nothing, Merlin?", _Sigan's voice interrupted silkily.

"_Sigan? Witch, you have gone too far this time. You think that idiot can stop ME? I am to be the greatest sorcerer who walked the EARTH. Sigan, I will tear you apart. If you want to continue your pitiful reflection of immortality, do not cross me."_

_"I can sense that you have ripped apart Morgause's mind. So you know where the cup is. I will be waiting. Do not disappoint me!"_

Morgana's anxiety rose as she heard their dialogue. Morgause had been tortured? She had to ensure her sister's safety first. She looked at Merlin who stood there calmly, his shoulder apparently healed.

"What does he wait for, Sigan?"

"For the rest of the guards to gather. He waits to deliver a final blow. This should be good!" Sigan said excitedly.

Morgana shook her head. The man was crazy. Merlin now seemed to be surrounded on all sides by the majority of the Camelot garrison of her army. His eyes, which were glowing gold, suddenly glowed even brighter seeming an incandescent white.

…

Arthur parried a stroke from a soldier, pivoting smoothly to impale him causing him to explode. The sword's perfection still amazed him. He rushed forwards to aid Leon and Lancelot, bringing his sword down in an arc killing two soldiers at once. Without looking, he stabbed his sword backwards destroying the final soldier who guarded the dungeon doors.

They broke into the dungeons with a great clang. Arthur hastily made to search for his father, directing the others to free the knights imprisoned in the dungeons. He ran forward searching for his father.

Reaching the far end, he looked to the left dungeon and sighed in relief. Uther languished in the dungeons with a broken look on his face. Breaking apart the lock with Excalibur, he rushed to free his father.

"Father, wake up. We have to make our escape. We know a way to defeat Morgana, and we need a sword-hand like yours. Please father, wake up!"

"Arthur…." Uther moaned.

Arthur could not spare any more time for his father. Merlin was above grounds, fighting who knows how many men. He could be dead by now! That possibility sent a jolt of fear through Arthur.

He slapped his father's face twice.

"Wake up, father. Mourn for Morgana later. Now, just take up your sword and fight for your kingdom. NOW, FATHER!"

A small light seemed to awaken in Uther's eyes. He got up tiredly, accepting the sword from his son.

Arthur smiled. They were ready now. Nearly a hundred Knights were assembled with Leon at their head. Uther seemed to stand up taller as he saw his knights gathered.

They were going to rescue Merlin. Son and father raised their swords, copied by their knights.

"FOR CAMELOT!" came the roar as they rushed towards the courtyard exit , ready to reclaim their beloved city.

…

Merlin was burning with rage, magic pouring off him like the heat from the sun. All around him were soldiers, ranks upon ranks of them. A memory came to his mind unbidden. It was when he submerged himself in the lake of Avalon, trying to rescue a drowning Arthur. The beautiful golden gates of Avalon stood again in front of his mind's eye, opening to receive a soul.

Freya's voice shocked him out of his rage.

"_Use the gate to fuel your magic, Merlin. Do not lose yourself. Send these lost souls back to Avalon. Use the power over life and death. Use it now!"_

Indomitable resolve filled Merlin's mind as he raised his hand, the entire sky itself bursting with impossibly bright light. He could feel even his eyes going white. He raised his hand as if in benediction. Dimly he could hear tunnel entrances burst open…The knights of Camelot coming out with swords raised, Arthur and Uther at their head.

But when they looked at him, their mouths dropped open in awe, their swords hanging at their sides limply. The light grew even brighter, throwing Camelot into sharp relief. The entire night sky above Camelot was glowing with white light. It looked as if the heavens itself were descending upon the earth.

Raising his hands to the now glowing heavens, Merlin roared out in a deep voice:

"**_FEORHRAED EARENDEL!"_**

**…..**

Morgana looked out from the battlement at Merlin, fear and regret now replaced by awe. He was clearly conjuring an extremely powerful spell, and he looked like a god doing it. Unexpectedly, she felt lust. Not caring that part of her immortal army was going to be wiped out, she looked at Merlin, her heart pounding.

As the whole sky lit up, Morgana understood at last what it meant to make Merlin an enemy. His eyes now blazed pure white, no hint of gold. He raised his hands looking at the sky.

Everyone looked at the sky at the same moment, and their breath stopped. Sigan looked enraptured by the sight. Nature itself seemed silent, waiting for the sorcerer to incant his spell.

"**_FEORHRAED EARENDEL!"_**

Merlin's incantation was heard everywhere in Camelot. Morgana almost fainted with the release of magic. Even Sigan stumbled a little. The soldiers futilely rushed in their hundreds towards Merlin, swords raised.

The enormous light building in the sky over Camelot now descended towards the city in a shining column, brighter than the sun. Everyone shielded their eyes save Merlin, who had closed his hands into fists. Morgana cried out with bliss. It was almost as if magic in its entirety was manifesting in the massive column of light.

The light abruptly went out of existence, rendering her blind. Every time she opened her eyes, she could see the heavenly light and it alone. She felt a hand over her eyes, and heard Sigan mutter a spell.

She opened her eyes to see the effects of Merlin's spell, and what she saw shocked her to her soul.

Camelot's streets were emptied of its immortal army. Of course the majority of her army was stationed outside Camelot. But still, a sizable part of it was wiped out by one man. She felt her connection to the cup and could feel that she had around eighty guards in the palace. They were the only ones that survived Merlin's attack. Her army of six hundred was reduced to eighty, and she could not believe it.

She could see Uther and his son, backed by a hundred knights. The sight of Uther free set off insane rage in her. They had the upper hand now, in numbers at least. Her dreams were crumbling to dust in the face of Merlin's power.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Morgana watched as Merlin breathed in deeply, obviously steeped in the ecstasy of wielding his power to such an extent. Sigan looked at him critically, his face calm and looking like he had reached some decision. Then he turned to face her, his eyes evaluating her.

"We cannot face him. More specifically I cannot match his strength with this body. It has little magic inherent to it." ,Sigan said with frustration.

" What do you mean? You are said to be the most powerful sorcerer who was ever born in Camelot! Surely you can beat him!"

"I did not anticipate his strength. I never did think he would be strong enough to bring down the Salvation light! He is close to surpassing ME at my prime. As I am now, I have no hope whatsoever. I think our best chance is for me to take complete possession of him."

"But you cannot, can you? " Morgana said bitterly.

"Yes I can. There is a way, if you will be party to it." Sigan said slowly, a plan evidently forming in his head.

"Only if it does not involve his death."

"Ah, a guilty conscience. No, he should not die. He should only be weak enough to succumb to my spell. Here is how we will do it….." saying that, Sigan reached directly into Morgana's mind sharing with her his plan.

His mind was almost empty. She felt no anger or fear, no emotion at all. It was as if the one thing keeping him in this world was his aim of bringing back the age of Magic. Images and intentions raced through Morgana's mind as she grasped the essence of Sigan's plan. Suddenly Sigan withdrew from her mind, looking at her expectantly.

Morgana stared at Sigan, unable to believe the cruelty of the man. If she went through with this, she would destroy every chance of Merlin's happiness forever. Even before her visions of Merlin's life she never would have even conceived of such a stratagem, let alone consider it. It was beyond clever. But abominable.

"If you want to live beyond this day along with your sister, you have to go along with my plan. You have no other chance, and you know it well. Choose, Morgana, and choose fast.", Sigan said, swiftly sensing her hesitation.

However much Morgana wanted to redeem herself in Merlin's eyes, she knew that her sister and her magic was going to take priority. She looked at Merlin from her window, he was calmly watching as Arthur and Uther railed at each other. From what she could hear, it was about Uther wanting to kill Merlin for his magic, and Arthur trying to stop him. Tears trickling down her beautiful face, she noted that Uther's hatred for magic would work in her favour for once.

Hating herself with every fibre of her being, she nodded. Below, Uther had sheathed his sword, looking at Merlin suspiciously. As always, Uther's hypocrisy infuriated her.

She extended her hand to Sigan, who took it smugly.

_I'm sorry, Merlin_, she thought before they disappeared in a blaze of magic.

….

Merlin could almost feel Uther's hatred and suspicious stare on his neck. For one moment, he thought Uther would truly attack him, no matter that he was needed to stop the witch. But Arthur had stopped the old tyrant from doing anything foolish, pointing out the stupidity of destroying their one chance to claim the kingdom back.

Uther had grudgingly agreed, provided that Merlin would submit to justice after the battle. He also seemed rather taken with the idea of sparing Morgana.

_Like father, like daughter _he thought sardonically. Both of them selfish to their core, so easily forgetting the consequences of their actions. _Hypocrites. _

Well, the daughter would pay now, and the father later. Floating Morgause back into the air, he turned to Arthur.

"We have wasted enough time here, Arthur. Let's go!"

Before Arthur could reply, blue light materialized in front of Uther resolving slowly into Morgana, her hand held by a soldier with blue eyes that almost seemed unnatural. Merlin could recognize such sinister magic anywhere.

It was Sigan.

A blast of force rippled from Merlin, ripping up the flagstones in its wake. Sigan waved his hand causing the force to dissipate and the flagstones to drop to the earth. Morgana screamed as the knights charged at her.

"PLEASE STOP THEM, FATHER!"

Uther's angry expression instantaneously dropped at Morgana's words. The knights froze in astonishment at what they were hearing. Uther yelled at the knights to hold and walked up slowly to Morgana, Arthur trailing behind him with anger and sorrow. She glanced at Merlin fearfully, before turning back to her father.

"I am sorry, father. I really am-"

"Don't listen to her father. She is a traitor!", Arthur shouted.

"You have committed crimes that do not deserve mercy, Morgana. You killed my citizens. Why should I spare you,….Even if you are my daughter?", Uther asked in a pained voice. The knights started murmuring to each other, unsettled at this turn of events. Sigan and Arthur looked on, Sigan's eyes dancing with triumph.

But what really surprised Merlin was what happened next: Morgana took out the Cup of Life from her robes, and spilled the blood contained within right in front of their eyes. Merlin could feel the magic connected to the cup pulse powerfully and then disappear.

Morgana had destroyed her own army, which she and her sister had gone to such pains to create. Reining his anger in, he decided to watch Morgana would do.

Morgana handed the Cup to Arthur,who refused it.

"Give it to Merlin, Morgana"

"NO!" Morgana shouted clutching the cup to herself like a little girl who was afraid. Merlin restrained himself with great effort. Uther and Arthur stared at her.

"Why not?" Uther asked her gently, his heart melting at the sight of a Morgana who was so uncharacteristically vulnerable. Merlin closed his eyes with frustration at how easily Uther fell for Morgana's deception.

Morgana's lip started quivering.

"He…he enchanted me father! He made me kill all the townspeople! Please father, please don't let him kill me!" she sobbed, falling at Uther's feet. Uther turned to Merlin, his face registering utmost suspicion.

"Why did he do that?"

"He wants r..revenge for what you did to his father. He said you betrayed him for having m..magic. I am so sorry that I hurt you, father. I could do nothing but follow his commands...My sister tried to free me but he enchanted her too...You have to believe me, please!"

But Arthur interrupted with a glare. "Don't you dare accuse Merlin! Balinor's death has nothing to do with this! Father…"

Merlin's rage erupted in full force, causing a chill wind to blow fiercely in the night. The temperature dropped abruptly as he looked at Morgana with demonic fury. She quailed from his rage-filled gaze, fresh tears flowing from her eyes.

"YOU WITCH!" Merlin shouted and held out his hand towards Morgana, and pumped his tempestuous magic into her causing her to scream. Uther yelled at the knights to stop Merlin. Merlin had enough. He would kill Morgana here and now. He stared at her with murder in his eyes and gathered his magic.

From Morgana's side, he could feel Sigan also gathering his own magic for a confrontation. Turning to Sigan, he raised his right hand pulsing with a golden energy. He met Sigan's eyes and could see triumph in them. Merlin wondered why Sigan felt triumphant, despite them having the upper hand.

Sigan smiled widely. Morgana's tears ceased, but she projected herself into his mind.

_I am so sorry,Merlin._

That would be the last thing he would hear, as his world went black and he crumpled.

…

Merlin groggily woke up, his eyes acclimatizing to the light. He tried to rub his eyes, but found that he couldn't. Fully opening his eyes, he looked to his side and saw that his hands were manacled.

He looked around in despair and saw that it was Camelot's dungeon he was in. Why was he here? Memories of Morgana suddenly flooded his mind. Of her accusing him of enchantment. The memories only provoked in him a sense of tiredness and despair. He had expended all his anger in yesterday's battle.

From the light coming from the window, he guessed it was nearing evening. How many days had he been here? He had to go find Morgana and end this once and for all. Morgana was proving to be quite elusive. Suddenly he remembered that Morgause would now be in her sister's care. Not to mention Sigan.

He growled in utter frustration. He had little chance of beating all three of them head on. So he needed to escape. He reached for his magic to free himself and felt…nothing?

In a panic, he tried again and again. Nothing.

His magic…WHERE WAS HIS MAGIC?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the manacles glowing. They were obviously blocking his magic. Tears of frustration and rage came to his eyes.

He screamed and screamed.

…

Morgana stood outside the dungeons; she had to talk to Merlin, to get him to understand why she had done what she had. She still could not believe that she was alive; the warlock's rage seemed to consume everything in his path. Merlin had been out for two days now; Leon must have knocked him particularly hard.

She had actually gotten away with her ridiculous tale of being enchanted by Merlin. Uther so obviously wanted her back, she could see the relief in his eyes when she called him father like a real daughter should. He was now ready to sacrifice Merlin to the pyre, to keep convincing himself of the existence of a happy Pendragon family. It made her want to kill him slowly and painfully.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a scream so loud that it covered her ears. Merlin, she thought and ran towards the dungeons, waving at the guards to let her through.

She walked into the dungeon shaking, and found Merlin in a cell next to the door. He was screaming, tugging at the glowing manacles to get them off. Slowly she walked to his cell, stepping aside for a guard to let her through.

Trembling, she laid a hand on Merlin's cheek cutting of his screams abruptly and causing him to open his eyes. He lunged forward snarling at her. But the manacles constrained him.

_Merlin, please quiet down._ Her voice resonated in his mind.

Merlin calmed down and looked at her with bottomless hate in his eyes.

"You took everything from me" he said.

"I know" she said, acknowledging the words that were truer than he could possibly imagine.

"You betrayed us to Morgause. I poisoned you for the sake of Camelot only, but still you could not understand. You murdered my mother. Your sister burnt Gaius. You deserve death by the fire, witch. I will see that happen, no matter what it takes."

Morgana hung her head, knowing that for what had happened and was about to happen to her fellow Sorcerer, she alone was to blame. What could she possibly say to that?

The door opened suddenly, making her jump. In came Uther Pendragon. She smiled at him tremulously, thinking of how she would kill him for the suffering he had caused her.

Uther went to Merlin and slapped him hard. Merlin glared at him.

"You filthy traitor. Morgana told me of your deception. How dare you enchant my daughter to turn on her own father and brother? How dare you attack my family? I can't believe Arthur used to trust you with his life. Morgana has always been kind to you. How could you poison her?", Uther asked in a flat voice but his eyes, they danced with mad hatred.

Morgana could not bear to see her handiwork. In just a week, she had destroyed Merlin in every way possible. She could not bear to watch as Merlin was named traitor to the one place he called home.

Merlin began to reply tiredly…but got smashed in the face again, his eye was swollen. Morgana stifled a sob.

"It seems this city needs a little example. I am going to make such a spectacle of you…people will tremble at the word sorcerer. Filth like you have no place in this world. Don't worry, you will be out of the cell in another hour. Rot here in the , daughter!", so saying Uther walked out.

"I only want you out of my way, Merlin. I know you will come after me at any cost. I will help free you if you swear to stay out of my way. Please say you will do so. I cannot bear seeing you hurt after I saw your life.", Morgana pleaded with him.

"I will tear you apart with my own hands, witch" Merlin hissed weakly.

"I….have no choice, then. I am truly sorry you are the one to pay the price for my ignorance. I owe you a debt I cannot repay in a hundred lifetimes,but you are too powerful an opponent to be left alive.I am sorry" she said trying to convey the incapacitating guilt she felt with her voice and eyes.

Merlin just looked straight ahead.

Her heart breaking for the man she was forced to condemn, she went for the door.

…..

The palace doors opened, and guards dragged a horribly battered and shackled Merlin to the square and tied him to a whipping post. He looked up and saw Uther on his balcony. His eyes roved a little to the left and saw Morgana, beautiful and emotionless, causing him to clench his teeth.

He searched the square, and found neither Arthur nor Gwen. He met the eyes of Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival steadily. Uther stepped up and addressed the crowd:

"People of Camelot, this man, Merlin, stands accused of high treason for the enchantment of my ward Morgana, causing her to take the throne, and the use of Magic. He alone is responsible for the turmoil of the past few months and has to pay the price. Thus, I, Uther Pendragon, declare that Merlin of Ealdor will be tortured to death in front of the citizens he tortured by his actions. This is the price for treason", said Uther regally, and gestured for the guards to proceed.

The crowd could not believe it. The prince's goofy manservant, a traitor? They started whispering at the outrage as they saw one of the guards bring raise a whip.

…..

Morgana was in shock. Why not execute him, why make him suffer even more? Her heart was already tearing apart with guilt of what she did to Merlin. She could not watch him die in pain because of her actions. She was already losing her mind…

She saw Sigan at the front of the crowd, watching. She knew he would posses Merlin at the moment of death. She felt sick and hollow.

Closing her eyes, she turned away from the window. Her composure was breaking. Suddenly she felt a hand grip her throat, turning her head forcefully towards the window that was now open. She opened her eyes frantically to see Arthur looking at her with hate.

"You convinced father so well that not even me begging on my knees would dissuade him. You traitorous witch. You will watch what you have done to my one friend. You will watch as he dies in pain, because of YOU!" Arthur yelled.

Morgana struggled, closing her eyes trying to turn away. But Arthur's grip was too firm, she had to watch as the guard raised his whip and lashed Merlin with it causing him to cry out with pain. She tried to watch without breaking down, but already her eyes were watering.

The guard whipped Merlin again from the other side, and she saw something truly horrible. Another guard was heating a brand in the fire. The crowd was condemning Merlin, abuse heaped on him from all sides. The city he had always tried to save.

Again he was whipped, and he cried out in pain, his throat raw. Again and again he was whipped, his cries growing fainter and fainter. His back was covered with lashes and blood was pouring off them.

Each strike to Merlin's back felt like someone had whipped her own soul. Every time he cried out in pain, she asked herself what she had done. Arthur watched stonily, his eyes shining. Unable to see any more, Morgana pleaded for Arthur to let her go. She was no longer a powerful sorceress, no longer the cold and vain woman. She wanted desperately for someone to rescue him.

Arthur held tight. "It's only begun, _sister_" he snarled.

Morgana watched as the guard put away the whip at long last. There were so many bleeding gashes on Merlin's back it was hard to say how many lashes he had received, but it was in excess of fifty.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" the crowd shouted. Every time someone called Merlin a traitor, Morgana wanted to kill them. She had turned the most loyal person she had ever known into a traitor in the eyes of the people. Every single person in the square owed Merlin their lives ten times over.

The guard then raised a hammer and brought it down on Merlin's toes, breaking them. Merlin started sobbing in pain, tears running down his cheeks. Morgana heard a sniffling sound behind her and saw Arthur's face covered with tear tracks, his other hand white upon his sword.

His pain was becoming hers. For every tear he shed, she damned herself to the depths of hell. This was too much to give for returning magic to the land. If only he had agreed to stay out of her way. But of course he would never do that.

He was Merlin.

Merlin's knuckles were broken next, causing him to faint with the pain. A guard splashed water on Merlin, causing him to wake up groggily.

"Enough of this, brand him and kill him!", came Uther's voice. Morgana had never hated someone so much in her life. If she thought she hated Uther before, she was wrong. That was nothing. This hatred was deeper than the deepest ocean. Something fundamental to her.

She hated herself more, though.

The brand was now white hot and steaming .A guard carried it to Merlin and aligned it properly in the air. Morgana went pale, shaking with guilt and fear. Arthur was whispering platitudes, tears streaming down his face.

By now, even the crowd had quietened down, watching in horrified silence. The guard raised the brand and thrust it hard into Merlin's back. His scream would haunt Morgana for the rest of her life. She wanted to die, right now. She wanted to die.

Damn the throne. Damn her sister. Damn Uther. She could care less about them, Merlin's scream ringing loud in her ears. It was the sound of her own damnation, she thought. She was damned forever, condemning Merlin to this fate.

The brand was lifted and Morgana saw Merlin's horribly wounded back. There spelled out in his burnt skin….

TRAITOR.

Suddenly, blue light rose from the crowd and entered Merlin. She cursed herself for forgetting Sigan.

…

Merlin could barely think, his entire world filled with pain. Suddenly he could feel foreign magic enter him, and he could feel what little magic he had responding. A familiar voice roared in his mind.

_Merlin!,_ Sigan roared._ Not so defiant now, are we? Fool, you wasted your enormous power. Let me show you how to use it. Don't worry; I am going to put it to good use. "You" will bring magic back! Along with Morgana!_

Sigan's magic brought him back to a relatively thinking state. Merlin thought of all the people he had lost, all the people he had failed. Sigan was going to possess him now, and he was going to die.

Die.

That word sent off peaceful waves in Merlin's mind. He was tired of being betrayed by friends, tortured for good deeds, executed for his compassion. He would see his mother and Freya again.

The thought of Freya triggered another memory, so clear that he wondered if it was a memory. The gates of Avalon. He remembered them opening to welcome a soul to the land of eternal bliss.

Sigan's voice was roaring inside him not to think about that. That seemed to strengthen him a little. With another jolt, he remembered the light he had brought down on the undead soldiers. He imagined the same light filtering out of the gate to claim him, to free him of his pain. Sigan's voice started fading away, leaving him more able to feel his magic faintly. Sigan's voice was finally gone, and the gates of his mind closed the light ceasing.

…..

To Morgana's eyes which were attuned to magic, Merlin was covered by white light for a moment. But what shocked her the most was she could not feel Merlin's or Sigan's presence. But Merlin was breathing ,clearly alive for all to see.

Uther not having noticed any of this raised his voice.

"He has paid for our pain with his own. He has been branded traitor. Now we will be merciful and grant him a quick death."

At this point Merlin's shackles glowed even brighter. And shattered into smithereens. Morgana knew that Merlin was very powerful, but to destroy those shackles…from what Morgause had said before Sigan transported her to the Isle of the Blessed, the shackles of dark binding could constrain even a dragon from using their magic.

Merlin raised his head to the sky and shouted what sounded like a spell to her. Then he collapsed on the stage. The executioner calmly dragged him back to the block and dumped him there.

Morgana watched numbly, wondering whether or not she could bear to live after this. Some part of her noted that this would be a release for the warlock. Arthur had closed his eyes, and was muttering about how he had failed Merlin; how he wished that his friend would find peace at last.

Abruptly, a bestial roar filled Camelot's skies causing everyone to look up. They were met by the sight of the very same dragon that had terrorized their city. The citizens ran for cover screaming incoherently. The knights ran too, but in a more orderly fashion. The dragon alighted beside the podium and took in the sight of a bloodied and branded Merlin on the floor. It set eyes upon the cowering torturers and executioner and its eyes narrowed.

Opening its jaws wide it bathed them in a torrent of white hot fire, roasting them alive. When the fire ceased, they were all charred corpses.

Gently, the golden dragon picked Merlin up in its talons and turned. Its golden eyes met Morgana's directly, its voice roared in her head.

_"You harmed my Dragonlord, witch. You have shattered him into a million pieces. I could feel his pain even far away in my eyrie. What has been done today is an abomination. You may have singlehandedly broken Albion's future. You will understand what I mean when your nightmares show you what you have done. He will be back, witch. He will come for those who wronged him, and they will burn in our fire. He will deal you ten times the pain that was dealt him today. You are living on borrowed time. Enjoy his pain while you can!"_

At this Morgana could no longer restrain herself sobbing her heart out on Arthur's shoulders. He pushed her away in disgust, causing her to fall on the floor.

The dragon's voice resounded one last time in the sobbing witch's head...

_"If you endanger Arthur in any way, witch…I will burn the heart out of you!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

I apologize for the errors in chapter 6. I was on a roll writing the story well into the night, so punctuation and error checking was forgotten in my hurry to get the story posted.

But they are now corrected.

And to my follower and reviewers: Thank you! Please keep up your comments, it is nice to know that my story is actually read!

my heartfelt thanks to:

renessaincbooklover108

Sword-Lady-Tanith

Layla55

for the reviews.

Black Iron

Dawn Ruthless

SunnySmile1324

That-is-illogical

kissfromarose2

merlinfrikinrules

newyorkersteph0804

ray1

ravikirandon91

also have my thanks.

Enjoy the future chapters of spiral,

Karldin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers,**

**I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it too.**

CHAPTER 8

Merlin could feel the wind ruffling his hair, bringing him into some semblance of consciousness. Dimly, he wondered why he felt no pain from his limbs or back.

_Because I am blocking the pain, young warlock._

_Kilgharrah?_

_Rest, Merlin. We will talk once we pass out of Camelot's borders. _

Giving in to his fatigue, Merlin slipped into unconsciousness feeling deep gratitude for Kilgharrah's help.

He was woken again shortly by the dragon's voice reverberating gently through the caverns of his consciousness.

_Merlin, your injuries are too extensive. Even your mind feels different. The only ones who can heal you are the druids. Can you name any one of them? I can find them if I know their name._

Merlin could barely muster the will to answer. _Is…Iseldir._

_Thank you, young warlock. When next you wake, you will feel much better. Sleep once more, Merlin. We still have quite a ways to go before we reach the Forest of Ascetir._

Merlin slept.

….

Merlin drifted back to consciousness slowly, his eyes fluttering open. He was in a tent of pure white. Slowly he looked around taking in the sight of everything around him. It hurt him even to move his head. Pain shot up his leg sharply, causing him to cry out.

The tent flaps opened quickly, and two druids let themselves in. He sighed in relief when his pain subsided to a dull ache. He looked up and recognized Iseldir, but not the young woman at his side. The woman looked familiar.

His memories crashed down upon him like an avalanche.

_His mother dead on the shores of Avalon, Gaius burned to death by Morgause, him raining destruction on Morgause's army…getting knocked out. Tears leaked out of his eyes._

_Morgana deceiving Uther and him being chained. The pain of his torture…he felt again his bones breaking, his skin being whipped, his back burning…_It was too much. Too much. He started sobbing heart wrenching sobs. Immediately the woman rushed to his side and held him tight, comforting him like a mother would her baby. He cried and cried for his family. For his own suffering. He was alone, oh so alone. The woman rocked his head gently murmuring comforting words and wiping his tears.

He cried himself to sleep in her arms.

…..

Arthur looked out at the city, his hair ruffling in the winds. He always found certain calm in the silence of the battlements.

It had been three days since Merlin was tormented, rescued by none other than the great Dragon itself. It had been a rude shock to him, when he saw the supposedly dead dragon rescue Merlin from certain death. It didn't take him long to connect the dots, even in his grief stricken mind.

Merlin had told him that Balinor was his father, but he knew nothing of the intricacies of how Dragonlords inherited their ancestral powers. But now he knew that Merlin was a Dragonlord. Even Morgana seemed surprised by that fact, and she had told him that night that she had seen parts of Merlin's life in the Crystal of Neahtid.

Morgana.

Thoughts of his half-sister sent his mind into a chaotic mix of emotions, most prominent of them guilt. He felt guilty for asking Merlin to avoid killing Morgana, preventing the warlock from striking directly at Morgana from the beginning with deadly force. For years Merlin had suffered silently saving Camelot. For years he had served the Pendragons, his wisdom an unshakeable support. But now that was gone.

Camelot felt empty without Merlin and Gaius. He had only Gwen now. His mind went back a few years, and he smiled sadly at how himself, Guinevere, Morgana and Merlin had shared an unfathomable connection. They had fought at each other's side and bled for each other.

But Morgana had bled Merlin out entirely, Arthur thought. His sister was too far gone, but she was not the root cause. Uther was. Arthur shuddered in shame as he saw his father's cruelty and callousness in his mind's eye again.

"_Father, please. You have to spare Merlin. Morgana is lying to you, can't you see that? She was always manipulative. Merlin has always served me and Camelot faithfully. Don't listen to Morgana, father, I beg of you. Don't condemn an innocent man just because your daughter said so!", Arthur was on his knees pleading for mercy on behalf of his friend._

_Uther scowled. "No magician is innocent, Arthur. He will die for his crimes anyway. But for poisoning Morgana, and turning her against me, he WILL suffer as painful a death as I can concoct. Don't look at me like that, son. Have you ever considered why Morgana changed from the sweet compassionate young woman to the vengeful monster we saw a week ago? Sorcery, Arthur. Your servant's treacherous sorcery"_

_Arthur shook his head desperately, "You have the facts, but you twist them to make them seem incriminating to Merlin. Don't kill my servant for your need to save our family. You have unjustly killed thousands, don't add my faithful friend-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Uther shouted, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "He will die today! Sir Leon, notify the torturers and executioner. Gather the city to witness his death!"_

_Arthur would never let Merlin die. A look of resolve crossed his face, but Uther noticed it._

_"If you help him escape, I swear on your Mother's grave that I will disinherit you and make Morgana my legitimate heir. God knows she deserves it for foiling that foul sorcerer. Do not test me Arthur, do you understand?"_

_Arthur's mind fell into despair. He was locked now; he would ever let the witch gain a foothold in Camelot again. Pain tore through his heart. Merlin would have to fend for himself. He cursed Morgana to the depths of hell._

Arthur shook away the memory, resolving never to be like Uther. He did not think of Uther as his father anymore, nor did he think of Morgana as his sister. They were both tyrants and the only reason he had not left to search for Merlin. Camelot could NOT fall into the hands of Morgana or her allies. He would make sure of that, even if it cost him his life.

Sighing, he went in search of Guinevere. She was beyond distraught after what happened to Merlin and had confined herself to her house. At least he would not be alone.

….

Morgana looked at the message from Morgause. They were to meet at the marketplace. Sighing, she rolled up the little scroll, donned her black robe and pulled up the hood. Looking at her concealed face, she set off towards her destination.

She had enough of her stifling room.

As she walked the road, she saw Guinevere's house with its door ajar. Arthur was standing opposite her and they seemed to be engaged in a serious discussion. Curiosity pushed her maudlin thoughts aside, and she whispered "_aetiecnes"_ directing the spell to increase her hearing. She then moved to an alley, still keeping Gwen's house in sight. Their voices came to her clearly:

"_Arthur…."_

_"I know, Guinevere. Morgana cannot have Camelot as long as I am alive. But I promise you this by everything I hold sacred: I will lift my father's ban on magic. I will let no one suffer like Merlin did, trying to fulfil the mindless rules of my father. Merlin…He…he was like my brother. And he almost died thinking I abandoned him. I did, for the sake of Camelot…will he ever forgive me?", Arthur choked._

_Guinevere pulled Arthur into a comforting embrace and kissed his cheek. They broke apart; looking at each other with what she could only call love. Arthur wiped his tears with his sleeve._

_"I will see you tomorrow, Guinevere. Goodnight."_

Morgana watched dumbfounded as Arthur left for the castle. He had actually said it, no sworn it: he would bring magic back. Merlin was right, all this time. He had fought for the same things as her, but in a less hateful and vindictive way.

Was there any time he was not right? If she had simply trusted Arthur to set things right, if she had not gone against Camelot, they would never be in this situation. But again, how was she to know whether or not Arthur would be sympathetic to magic?

Merlin never told her anything and she now understood why, she had felt what he had felt when he made that decision. Nevertheless, could she just let go of her quest to dethrone Uther and deny his son? Trust her brother to put things right?

The image of Arthur being crowned king set off fiery anger in her gut. Calming down, she acknowledged to herself that she could never just stop, that somewhere along the way the means for achieving her goal became the ends. She wanted the throne she believed was her birth right. Anyway, she thought sadly, she was too far gone in her allegiance. The lines of battle were drawn and it was too late to switch sides.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a voice within her mind.

_Behind you, Sister._

"Morgause!" she said fervently and hugged her sister tightly. She was hugged back just as tight. Stepping back, she looked at her sister. Morgause seemed to be back in the prime of health again.

"You are healed!"

"In body perhaps, Morgana. But my magic still acts erratically for all but the simplest of spells. That was Merlin, by the way. He nearly ripped my mind apart in his search for information. What happened to him? He was captured by Uther, was he not?"

Morgana knew that her sister had seen Uther ordering an unconscious Merlin to be dragged off, and not much else in her groggy state. Slowly she told her sister the full story. Morgause's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise as she heard the full extent of what Morgana had done to Merlin.

"I underestimated you, Sister. You have truly changed. You have crushed him; the pain of his torture will be hard for him to overcome. I believe he will not be an issue for many months to come. You have brought us time sister, much needed time without the opposition of such a powerful enemy. Pah! All that power gone to waste, he should have been on our side!" Morgause finished regretfully.

"He was on our side, Morgause." Morgana said crying silently. Morgause looked surprised at her tears.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shocked.

"I heard Arthur on my way here. He swore on everything sacred that he would bring magic back to the land. Merlin was always on our side, he wanted magic back more than anything. That is why he protected Arthur. He trusted Arthur to do the right thing. So…he was always on our side, Morgause but we were never on his. We pushed him and pushed him, until he fractured, then I broke him completely by getting him tortured….." Morgana cried hysterically.

Morgause held her sister as she considered her words. Arthur was going to bring magic back? Ridiculous!

"Morgana, do not blame yourself. At that point he was our enemy and needed to be stopped in any way possible. You did the necessary thing, hard though it was. Think of him as a casualty of war, if that helps. And about Arthur, he may encourage magic for another twenty years but another incident like Uther's might push him to start another purge. No, sister.

For magic to truly be free, a magic user should hold the throne. Who else can truly understand our creed and appreciate it?"

Morgana stopped sobbing at these words, though tears flowed silently still. Morgause was right. Arthur was fickle just like Uther. Only she could bring magic back to the land. But whatever her sister said of Merlin, she could never think of him as an enemy. He was just the well-meaning friend she had wronged horribly. Morgause's voice interrupted her thoughts again.

"Morgana, I did not request this meeting for nothing. Something important has occurred. There is something I have never told you."

"What is it?"

"Morgana…we have another sister. Her name is Elaine." At Morgana's shocked expression she continued.

"I am sorry for not having told you of her. We were both training to be High priestess in the temple and we were as close as you and I. But I was chosen instead of her to be the High Priestess. Elaine chose to wander Albion and study magic. She wanted no part of my war; she always did hate to fight."

Morgana was still dumbstruck. She had another sister? When she did not reply, Morgause resumed speaking:

"Elaine is my full sister and that is what I have come to tell you. Apparently she is back and in one of the druid camps. I need to search for her, and ask her for her help. Will you join me? But before you answer, take note of the fact that you will have to leave Camelot for good."

Morgana considered everything, her happiness at discovering her new sister's existence putting things into perspective. She no longer wanted to remain in Camelot, the place held too much pain for her. Every time she wandered the halls, they reminded her of Merlin and her sins. She wanted to leave, put Camelot behind for now. She wanted to meet Elaine.

"I will come with you, sister"

"Excellent, Morgana. Do not worry, the trip won't be wasted. Your education in magic will be continued and I know you will far surpass me. You are powerful, sister, and it is time I started showing you how to use the full power of a High Priestess of the old religion. When do you want to leave?"

Morgana wanted to forget Merlin and the pain she had caused him, at any cost. The prospect of leaving Camelot and learning magic under her sister's instruction seemed beautiful. The time for war and redemption would come later , but until then she would take her happiness and cherish it. She answered with certainty:

"Right now, Morgause. I have nothing I possibly need here. It is enough that I have my magic…and you. I need to leave Morgana Pendragon behind. Let us leave now, Morgause. Once our preparations are done, I will lead the attack on Camelot and reclaim my birth right. But for now, let us reclaim our sister!", she said with a hint of joy in her face.

She looked one last time at Camelot and extended her hand to Morgause.

"We leave for the Isle of the Blessed" Morgause said, and her magic whisked them away to the sacred Isle.

….

Merlin opened his eyes, feeling much better than he did before. Feeling confident that he could move, he slowly got out of the bed. His limbs felt strong, not a hint of pain in them. He faintly remembered a woman who had held him as he cried. Where was she?

He remembered Iseldir as well, which meant that Kilgharrah had brought him to a druid camp. Where was Kilgharrah, by the way? Panic overtook him, he needed to see Kilgharrah! The magic rushed through his veins and it was so strong that he almost fainted. With an effort and a large amount of relief, he swam the currents of his magic.

No one could hurt him now. No one.

Iseldir and the woman had obviously healed him, so he would thank them. And then he would go to Camelot, and destroy everybody. Uther, Morgana and even Arthur.

Rage filled him as he thought of how Arthur had simply left him to be tortured. Pendragons, he thought scornfully. He hated the lot of them. They needed to be wiped out, so thoroughly that even memories of them would fade from the minds of men?

Arthur…he had dedicated his entire life to him, and this is how he was repaid? By being abandoned at his hour of need? His rage became white hot.

The tent began to shake and the skies outside started darkening ominously as Merlin walked out. He took in the sight of a peaceful druid camp, and knew that he could not simply leave without expressing his gratitude to Iseldir.

"You are not fully healed yet, Merlin" came a melodious female voice behind him. He turned around and found a sight that made his blood boil.

Morgana.

The clouds that had manifested in response to his anger started belching rain and lightning. The rocks around him rose into the air and the tress started bending to the fierce wind. His tormented mind started feeding the storm even more and in response tornadoes started ripping up the camp.

The druids shouted in fear when they looked at him and ran away helter skelter.

The woman seemed so shocked by this display that she could not move. Then in a single movement she came forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Merlin was so repulsed by this act that he forgot his rage. The air seemed to calm once again, the sunlight filtering through the clouds benevolently. Before he could start getting provoked once again, she projected her thoughts into his mind.

_My name is Elaine, Merlin. I may look like Morgana because we are sisters, but I am nothing like her. Calm down, Merlin. I do not follow any of their beliefs. You need to calm down._

Merlin stared at her. She was the witch's sister? It made sense, the resemblance was even more striking than the one between Morgana and Morgause. She and Morgana could almost be twins.

"Where is my dragon?"

"Kilgharrah has gone out to fly for a bit. We are interrupting the camp's functioning, Merlin. Do you want to come to my tent and talk , or would you prefer to wait for Iseldir?" she asked him gently.

"Why not talk until he arrives? I have nothing to do. So lead the way, Witch" Merlin said scornfully. Elaine frowned but started walking towards her tent, which was quite near his own. He entered after her , pulling in more and more magic to not get caught off guard.

Elaine frowned again, "I can _feel_ the magic and your hatred, Merlin. It's practically stifling me. We can talk freely, you can trust me not to hurt you."

Merlin growled, "No. Never trust. Never again. Especially not you, witch! No family of Morgana can be trusted. I'd rather kill you, before I trust you!"

"I healed you, Merlin. Your body was healed by Iseldir, but I am the one holding your mind together" Elaine continued earnestly, "I saw what my sisters did to you and I am beyond appalled. You have my word that I will not let anything like that happen again, if I can help it."

Merlin started, what did she mean she was holding his mind together? And what power did she have to manipulate _his_ mind?

As if reading his thoughts Elaine spoke, "Merlin, I realize you do not know anything about me so let me give you a brief overview of my life till now. I am Elaine, daughter of Gorlois and Vivienne, Morgause's full sister. From my fifth year, I showed a passion and understanding of magic that was remarkable. I also had considerable power, so my parents saw that I was being held back by people who never understood me, and sent me to the High priestess of the day for instruction. After the purge, and my parents' death Morgause joined me and we spent around eight years of our life together. It was during this time that I found that my talent had long surpassed my teachers, and I decided to refuse the High Priestess title" Elaine explained.

"Why did you refuse it?" Merlin asked.

"Magic fascinates me more than anything, Merlin. I want to study and understand every aspect, facet of it. High priestesses have many obligations, and have little time to devote to what I feel should be their true calling. Morgause sees magic as a tool to use, not as an entity by itself. So I left it to her"

Elaine's impassioned speech about magic resonated deep with Merlin. He studied her more closely. She was exactly like Morgana, beautiful and flawless. But her eyes spoke a tale of endless quest for knowledge and understanding, pain and empathy. He found himself drown in her beautiful stare. So much like him.

Elaine suddenly looked down self-consciously her cheeks tinged pink. Then she looked back up with a peaceful stare.

"Merlin, Kilgharrah told me everything about you. And I saw some memories as I healed your have suffered too much, Merlin. That it was at the hands of my sisters shames me more than I can say. I will help you in any way I can, atone a little for my sister's crimes"

Merlin found himself forgetting his troubles and caustic emotions under her compassionate stare. Questions started blooming in his mind.

"You speak of Kilgharrah as if you know him, and what did you mean when you said you were holding my mind together?"

Elaine sighed.

"Kilgharrah contacted me after the incident with the Knights of Medhir. I actually ran into him in one of my travels, but that is a story for another time. We spent around ten months together, him leaving me only when you called. He told me much of my sister Morgana. I only regret that Morgause reached her before I did. She would never have lost herself then" Elaine said regretfully.

Merlin's rage returned at the mention of his once friend. Suddenly he started feeling dizzy, and he sank to the floor. Elaine hurried to his side and placed a soft hand on his forehead. His head felt clearer, and he looked up at her even more regretful face.

The tent flap rustled and Iseldir walked in.

"Iseldir, you just came in time. I was about to explain to Merlin the…problem…I had with this mind" Elaine said looking at Iseldir.

"Merlin, it is good to see you walking once again. Please seat yourselves. Merlin, the damage wrought on you was considerable. In fact, I had to mirror life and death to heal you. You had lost the will to live and the malicious presence inside you was killing your magic. Do you have any idea who that was?"

Merlin looked horrified. He decided to put things right fast. He should be dead by all accounts.

"Someone had to _die _to save _me_? You should have let me die, Iseldir. What was his name?" Merlin asked in a sick voice.

"It was Arniel. He was an elder, Merlin, and he sacrificed his life willingly for your noble cause. Coming back to my original question, do you know who that presence was? It is an important question."

Merlin did not hear Iseldir. All he could feel was heart rending pain at the thought that someone else had died because of him. Why did this Arniel save him? He was ready to die. Ready for the final rest. He would find peace only in death; he had no reason to live after all. No friends, No lovers, and not even any family. He wanted to die. The torment of life was too much.

He suddenly felt a burning need to pay his respects to the man who had given him his life.

"Iseldir, can you take me to the place where he was buried? I need to pay my respects to him. And don't worry, I will answer your question on the way."

Iseldir nodded and beckoned him to follow. Elaine too tagged along, her expression soothing him slightly.

Once they were in out of the camps Iseldir asked him again, "So will you answer my question?"

"Yes. It was Cornelius Sigan."

Elaine and Iseldir's eyes widened. "Sigan the Immortal?" Elaine gasped. Merlin snorted.

"That idiot, immortal? More like a pathetic shadow of his past self. He was just a cockroach to be stamped out."

Elaine's eyes narrowed, "He almost killed you, Merlin. That is what I meant when I said I am keeping your mind together. He was a true master of Life and death and he was taking over your very soul. But he forgot that you too could make use of that rare art and paid for it. How did you banish him? Do you remember?"

Iseldir also looked interested as they walked on. Merlin shrugged, he would be gone any moment now and a little more talk couldn't hurt.

" I visualized a kind of white light in my mind coming from the open gates of Avalon. I _was _that light and I hurled it at Sigan. He seemed to go silent after that."

Now Elaine and Iseldir were dumbstruck. Elaine more so than Iseldir.

"That is why…" she murmured. "Merlin, what you used is called the Salvation Light. It is an extremely rare and powerful manifestation of the power over Life and Death. As of now only three people can use it, including yourself. To banish Sigan, it must have been quite strong"

Merlin looked quizzically at Elaine. They had stopped walking now, looking at each other under the canopy of a huge tree's branches.

"Well, after I was whipped and branded my will was down to nothing. Sigan was waiting for that and that was when he possessed me. He was so strong and I was near death…" Merlin reminisced, his face twisting in deep pain.

Elaine looked horrified. " You were whipped and branded?" she asked dully, her eyes never leaving Merlin's.

"I…I had my toes broken too, my knuckles after that. Oh and they nearly beat me to death before" Merlin said in a faint voice looking down. The pain of those memories was too much and he wanted to hurry to Arniel's grave.

Elaine's eyes leaked tears. " I…I never knew. I only saw you after your body was treated and Kilgharrah told me something was amiss with your mind and magic. I immersed myself in your magic and it was divided in two. I tried to heal the breach of your magic, but there was and still is a certain duality in your mind. I assumed it was a last residue of Sigan's soul and I am shielding you from it. Once I release my spell, you will merge your identity with Sigan's remaining traces of soul."

Iseldir looked thoughtful. Merlin thought about what he was told, and reflected. Sigan had to be eradicated completely.

"Remove your shielding" Merlin said. "I can beat him".

Elaine looked at him incredulously, her eyes shining for his suffering." Merlin, this is Sigan! You cannot throw off his possession, no one can! Just hold tight and let me find a way to remove him."

"Actually, I have done it before. I forced Sigan out when I was still nothing more than a boy. Granted I am still In pain and not in the best condition, but I can remove him"

Iseldir and Elaine objected vehemently. Elaine refused flatly to aid himself in his suicidal attempts. Merlin's eyes grew hard.

"You doubt my power?" he whispered looking at Elaine. "It was not the only time I used what you call the Salvation Light. I annihilated part of Morgana's army with it. Around six hundred undead. Let me show you" He projected the entire memory to Elaine and Iseldir. The memory still brought a tingle to his skin, and he could still feel the extreme bliss of channelling such massive magic.

"Impossible", Elaine whispered, shaking her head in denial of what she Merlin had shown her. Iseldir just had his mouth open wide, not uttering a single word. Elaine looked at him with awe; Iseldir had a fearful yet worshipful expression on his face.

Elaine seemed to have come to a decision. "I will do as you ask Merlin. But be careful. Are you ready?"

Merlin nodded. Elaine's eyes glowed a bright gold, and Iseldir watched with a calm expression.

Merlin's head suddenly felt like it would explode. He felt like someone was hammering his head forcefully. His mind felt on fire.

Suddenly memories assaulted him with all the gentleness of a battering ram.

_Sigan talking with his brother, Taliesin. Sigan's parents killed by soldiers on a and him saved by a magician. _

_Him fascinated with magic, obsessing over it so much that he forgot to eat and sleep. His joy when he and his brother were accepted as an apprentice by the magician. The sense of power as he cast his first spell._

Merlin watched his enemy's memories carefully, even if he felt like killing himself to just end the pain.

_He watched as Sigan's love for magic turned into lust for power. When he travelled the land in search of every master of every magical art. His years of hard labour as he learned from them._

Merlin screamed as he felt the overload of knowledge burning his mind. He could dimly feel Elaine soothed him, stroking his head gently.

_His rage when Taliesin was killed for being a seer by the king. He had torn out the king's life and mirrored it to bring Taliesin back. He had marvelled at magic's power and threw himself even more into the study of its concepts._

Merlin had gone quiet now, the pain in his head receded. He lay on the ground senselessly, but he had to watch Sigan's life play out helplessly in his mind.

_He watched as Sigan and Taliesin used their power to end the persecution of the magical people. He watched as a peasant called Bruta joined them in their quest, to seek revenge for the magical people._

_He felt Sigan's triumph as he, Taliesin and Bruta brought down the remnants of the kingdom that had so oppressed them and razed it to the ground. He could feel Sigan's exaltation as he raised Camelot from the bare earth along with his brother Taliesin. His pride when he saw Bruta become the ruler of the kingdom they called Camelot._

_He saw and assimilated all the knowledge Sigan had gained during the Era of peace and before._

_Concepts and philosophies Sigan himself had uncovered, the true nature of magic as Sigan had understood. Spells and incantations of such power that it staggered him._

_The true nature of the power to mirror life and death. The secrets to play with the forces of nature itself._

_His and Taliesin's growing scorn of death. They had hated the fact that Magicians as powerful as themselves were still susceptible to the very thing they could manipulate at will. They had travelled to the Crystal cave to rid themselves once and for all of that final hurdle._

_The ritual had gone wrong, though. Taliesin had become a spirit and was absorbed by the cave's magic, and his spirit tore itself from his body and seeped into one of the crystals, breaking it off from its main body turning it blue._

_He was in a void, but he could see and hear the magic of the world. He waited and waited for someone to come for him. At last they did._

_Bruta himself came to the cave. Merlin felt his outrage as Bruta at last revealed his true intentions towards the sorcerer brothers, presuming their death. How he had used them to gain power, and how he did not dare act against them fearing their own power. He gloatingly told Sigan's body of how he would kill both his and Taliesin's children and wives, saying that their heirs would wield the same powers and could not be allowed to exist._

_He felt himself carried and assumed that their bodies were being transported too. _

_He felt his family's grief at his and Taliesin's death, but found he himself could feel only anger. So he drowned himself in his one emotion. _

_He felt his family's magic fade and knew that they were dead. His rage consumed his soul and he swore revenge on the throne of Camelot for his dead family. He felt himself being closed off in a crypt, Bruta telling him that he would rot in here forever. He wondered what happened to Taliesin._

_Merlin groaned as centuries of magical ponderings flooded his head. Sigan desperately wanted a body for his revenge and figured out the art of possession of a body among many other things._

_After what he thought was a few centuries later, Sigan…or rather what remained of him, told himself he was ready. When he felt someone break into his crypt and pick up the jewel, he connected with the man's pitiful life force and drained it, replacing him with his own._

_Merlin saw Sigan's perspective of recent happenings and his final death as he faded. It was Sigan's final message to him:_

_"You bested me, Young Warlock. I am about to die. I cannot let my centuries of knowledge go to waste so it is yours. Use it how you wish. Understand my life and my reasons. Your power surpasses mine, Merlin Emrys. I would have loved to have you as my apprentice, if not for my need for a powerful body. Goodbye…We will meet again on the other side."_

_He felt consciousness fading, but memories left behind. _

Elaine watched in trepidation along with Iseldir as a nimbus of pure gold surrounded Merlin, blasting outwards in an unbelievable surge of power. She was thrown to the ground but watched Merlin carefully.

His body floated up as if on strings and he was set on his feet. She and Iseldir walked to him carefully and she stroked his cheek softly.

"Come back to me, Merlin."

As if in response, his eyes opened. She looked at his eyes in awe because they did not flash the colour of magic and just fade.

They stayed a burning gold which did not diminish in the slightest.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE

My dear readers,

I truly apologize for leaving _Spiral_ hanging for such a long time, due to myriad reasons. Rest assured, this fiction is NOT abandoned and I will start updating steadily in about four days.

Thank you for all your support,

Karldin.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Morgause…" Morgana whispered, looking haggard.

Morgause looked at her sister with alarm, noting her distress. She was getting powerful . So strong that she was having visions even when she was awake.

"Did you have a vision, sister?"

Morgana looked at her sadly, her eyes shining with tears.

"I did. It was Merlin, Morgause. He was with a lady I think was Elaine. She looked exactly like me…"

Morgause looked both elated and irritated at this news. Elaine was with Merlin? This had to be treated with caution.

"Did you perchance see what Elaine was doing with Merlin? And is Merlin alive…?"

Morgana had a single tear rolling down her face by now.

"He was barely alive during the first flash of the vision. I…I caused him so much suffering, Morgause. He was _screaming_ so hard as Elaine and a white haired Druid healed him…"

_Iseldir_, thought Morgause. Elaine had close ties to that Druid and had looked upon him as a father.

They had found Elaine, but she was with Merlin.

"Morgana, listen to me. What happened to Merlin was unfortunate; you must not blame yourself for it in the slightest. He made his choice and he suffered for it. Did you see anything after Elaine and Iseldir healed Merlin?"

Morgana shook her head.

"No. I did not. But I think what I saw has already happened…"

Morgause smiled in wonder. A seer who can see the truths of the past…that was a power not seen in hundreds of years.

"Morgana, you will be a very powerful seer and priestess. Only one other person in druid history was able to see visions of the past as well."

Morgana smiled wanly, "Thank you, sister. What are we to do about Elaine?"

Morgause looked thoughtful.

"We have to confront her immediately. She cannot be allowed to slip away again. This is our best chance!"

Morgana looked pale. Meeting Elaine would mean confronting Merlin. Merlin would not let her leave alive if he saw her again.

Morgause noticed her sister's fright.

"You are worried about Merlin, I assume? We have no other option, Morgana. Merlin will not attack under the peace of Iseldir's camp, Morgana. And you do not know Elaine, once she disappears there is no finding her…it has to be now, you understand."

Morgana nodded. At least she would meet her other sister. She smiled at the thought, thinking of their family reunited.

Also she would get the chance to apologize to Merlin. For what she had done to him, there was no apology strong enough but she had to do it.

The promptings of her conscience were becoming too disturbing to ignore.

"We have to leave now, Morgana. Right now. I know where Iseldir's current camp is located. Take my hand…"

Morgana took her sister's hand, resolve shining upon her beautiful face.

They disappeared in a swirl of dust.

…..

"I _told_ you father. I told you that Merlin only helped us and you cast him away. Now Morgana has run away. You should have EXECUTED her!"

Uther looked just broken and pensive. The members of the court looked grim, they well remembered Morgana's actions.

"Quiet. Magic has torn my life apart a second time, Arthur. I will not let this slide. Everywhere I see traitors and fools. I left my vendetta against magic dormant for too long, its evil is rearing again. It is time for some retaliation…"

The court was murmuring its approval.

Arthur felt foreboding when he heard his father's mad ramblings. "So what, you are going to start the war again..?"

Uther looked grimly determined.

"No...This time, the war will be waged from the shadows. We need to avoid any major incident, within or without our borders. Magic will be flushed out quietly, with no exhibition. The people will learn a nameless fear of magic, and will refrain from using it"

Arthur looked horrified.

"Father that is tyranny. How can you do that? Using fear to control your subjects is the very thing you warned me against! And now you are going to destroy your own kingdom?"

Uther sighed. "Sacrifices need to be made against magic. You are obviously torn in this. I will not have you doubting me, my son. So I will have you swear your loyalties to me once and for all, in front of this court. I will not have any more of my family betray me!"

"Father…"

"NO! I will have your allegiance or your enmity. Will you stand with family or with traitors?"

Arthur's face twisted in anguish. On one hand he had Merlin, whom he had betrayed in the worst possible way; on the other he had his father who used the filial bonds that held him so deeply.

With the whole court staring at him, he made his decision.

….

Elaine stared into Merlin's burning gold eyes and extended her senses to feel his magic. She was stunned.

The magic exuding from the young warlock felt so ancient and powerful, she was reminded of Kilgharrah.

"Are you alright, Elaine?" came Merlin's voice.

"Your magic, it feels so different Merlin. The power you possessed before astounded me, but now you feel ancient. A consequence of inheriting Sigan's knowledge, I assume…."

Merlin looked at Iseldir. The older druid looked truly amazed.

The magic in the air was shifting, Elaine realized. It was as if a spell was being cast, a powerful one at that.

Merlin swept his golden eyes over both of them, giving off that feeling of shifting magic in increasing amounts.

He allowed himself a small smile as he heard the tell-tale wing beats announcing Kilgharrah's return.

"It seems I can trust you, Elaine. Your intentions towards me are pure…"

Elaine only gazed back steadily, her lovely eyes glowing with happiness. She gazed questioningly at Merlin…

"That was a truth spell you used, wasn't it?"

Merlin looked at Elaine, letting his admiration show.

"You are a true student of magic to be able to tell that just by sense, Elaine. Not even the magicians of old could do that as well as you did now. To answer your question, no it was not a truth spell in the traditional sense of the word. I simply twisted the strands of magic to gaze into your soul…and I was satisfied"

Merlin looked at them as they gathered their thoughts at this revelation.

"You are Emrys aren't you?" Elaine questioned Merlin, wonder upon her face.

Merlin looked solemn. "Not yet, Elaine. But I will become Emrys today. You know the power in a name, don't you Elaine?"

Elaine nodded.

Kilgharrah had landed next to the conversing trio and looked at Merlin.

"_You have changed, Merlin. Your magic feels much more ancient. Sigan's effect I presume?"_

Merlin nodded and let his gaze fall upon the only three people he could bring himself to trust.

"Kilgharrah, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for rescuing me from a painful death. You are my kin, and I vow this to you: If there is any way to restore the dragons I will do it. This I swear."

Kilgharrah just nodded with satisfaction.

"Iseldir, you always lent a hand of support to me and treated even the tyrants of Camelot with kindness. For this I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep the druids safe as they have kept me safe in my time of need."

Iseldir nodded, feeling the currents shift. It seemed that the time of change was at hand.

Merlin focused upon Elaine catching her eyes with his. Their magic was mingling with each other and each felt a familiarity with the other that they had never felt with anyone else.

"Elaine, you have my deepest gratitude. You cast away your sisters' creed, and held my sanity together with your magic. I will always help you in your time of need as well."

Elaine had a gentle look of compassion upon her face as she saw the man who had given up so much for a destiny forced upon him.

Merlin looked at all three of them.

"It is very hard for me trust anybody as of now. I have no more family, but I will put my remaining faith in you three who have helped me unconditionally. Please do not hurt me…" Merlin said, his noble and powerful exterior fading away to reveal a man who given everything to his destiny, but received only heartrending pain and suffering in return.

Elaine stepped slowly towards Merlin and gently encircled him in her embrace. Kilgharrah wrapped his tail around the couple and Iseldir laid a hand on the warlock's shoulder.

Elaine looked deep into Merlin's eyes.

"I will never hurt you or let the world hurt you again, Emrys", she said laying her head on Merlin's broad shoulders. Merlin felt a deep sense of protectiveness for the woman whom he had known for such a short time, yet with whom he felt such a deep sense of contentment and peace.

Kilgharrah and Iseldir just sent a sense of warm belonging to Merlin.

Merlin smiled his first true smile after losing Gaius and his mother. He had his family taken away from him too early, but these three would be there for him always.

He could feel it in their magic.

…..

Morgana and her sister materialized in front of the entrance to a Druid camp. It seemed like a typical druid camp, people going about their work peacefully.

Morgana followed her sister as she walked through the camp, searching for Iseldir. She let herself feel for Merlin's magic and found it.

Even more powerful than usual, the magic saturated the entire camp. Merlin had obviously cast an extremely strong spell.

Her heart thumped.

She could also sense trace amounts of a subtler magic intertwined with Merlin's.

"Sister, neither Merlin nor Elaine are here in this camp. I can sense that they are quite a ways off in the woods. Be prepared for Merlin to attack…"

Morgana gathered her magic and followed her sister. She could feel deep in her bones that today's events would have a lasting impact for Albion.

…..

Kilgharrah had departed after Merlin had reaffirmed their newly forged bond. Elaine, Iseldir and Merlin walked back towards the druid camp. Merlin had his hand wrapped around the content Elaine's shoulders, revelling in the gesture.

"What are your plans now, Merlin?"

"I will first change my name tonight, and then think upon the future. I need time; there are too many things to consider. My destiny is all but broken. I know one thing though; I am done with protecting the Pendragons. The world is better off without them."

Elaine opened her mouth, about to reply but stopped herself at the sheer ancient _rage_ that poured off Merlin.

Standing opposite them were two people who should avoid Merlin at _all_ costs.

Morgana and Morgause.

Morgana looked at Merlin, who had his face downcast, with an expression of bottomless regret upon her face totally forgetting that Elaine was there. Morgause however ignored Merlin and focused on Elaine.

"Good to meet you after so long, Elaine." Morgause said.

Elaine ignored her foolish sisters, and looked at Merlin.

"Calm down, Merlin. Please calm down…"

Merlin did not calm down. He lifted his face and stared at the two had caused him so much pain and suffering.

The magic that was building in the clearing was unbelievable. Merlin raised his hand.

"You _dare_ to show yourselves in front of me after all you have done?" Merlin questioned in an icy voice.

The magic was increasing drastically, forcing Morgause and Iseldir to their knees. Only Morgana remained upright, gasping at the sight of Merlin's permanently golden eyes.

Elaine had closed her eyes against the onslaught of Magic and clung to Merlin, stroking his cheek softly in an attempt to calm him down.

A small sphere of absolute blackness was beginning to form in Merlin's raised hand, giving off a sense of despair and hopelessness.

"The two of you taught me the true meaning of pain. Let me return the favour…" Merlin said in a voice that could freeze the sun, and the magic in the air heightened _even_ more causing Morgana to stare at Merlin wide eyed even as she gasped for breath desperately.

Morgause was screaming aloud for Merlin to stop, the overload of magic driving her to her limits.

Elaine had opened her eyes and stared at Merlin's raised hand.

_He wouldn't cast it. Not that spell._

Merlin opened his mouth, beginning an incantation to direct his power.

Elaine embraced Merlin, causing a shocked and sad look to appear on Morgana's face.

The trees in the clearing were beginning to sway under a harsh wind that had picked up suddenly.

Merlin's eyes became white in colour. Morgana looked in shock and awe; Merlin's power had increased drastically compared to when he had attacked her before.

Morgause was screaming at the top of her voice, unable to resist the enormous magic emanating from Merlin.

Morgana was able to resist it only because of her own untapped potential. She responded involuntarily to Merlin's power, radiating her own magic and staving off what had happened to Morgause.

"Please Merlin, No one deserves that spell. Not even my _sisters_…"

Anger broke through Merlin's icy face as he looked at Elaine with blazing white eyes, caught up in the currents of his own power.

"You just want to save your sisters. You choose them over me. Traitor. I will destroy you all…"

Elaine concealed her hurt at Merlin's statement knowing that he was immersed in his own power. No matter what happened, she would _not _let Merlin cast that spell.

Shock rumbled through Merlin as Elaine kissed him a second time causing him to abruptly release his spell. He kissed back hard this time, though.

Morgana stood up straight gasping in relief. Iseldir looked at Merlin and Elaine, a smile upon his face despite everything. He was glad that Emrys was beginning to find some happiness.

Morgause had stopped her screaming and was beginning to slowly stand up.

Morgana looked at Merlin, who seemed to be kissing Elaine back with pure joy upon his face forgetting everyone else.

She was hurting. How much had she secretly wished during those happier times to be the one to make Merlin happy this way?

Now her chance was gone. Merlin had Elaine in his life and there was no place for her. He would rather deal with an _afanc _than her.

It was her own doing. She loved Merlin, she realized in a blinding epiphany. Feelings for Merlin first began to bloom back when Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and she were inseparable.

She had begun to love him in her heart of hearts when Merlin had selflessly helped Mordred. When he had left flowers for her in her bedroom.

When he had helped anyone and everyone in need without regard for his own safety. He was a great man.

How could she have taken that pure soul and stained it with such lack of consideration?

She watched with a heavy heart as Merlin slowly disengaged himself from Elaine, still hugging her beautiful form to him.

Both had a look of pure bliss and realization upon their faces. _How _she wished it were her in Merlin's arms and not Elaine.

She would take no more happiness away from Merlin. She would never hurt him again.

She had done enough.

She watched the couple as they turned their faces towards her and Morgause who was watching with surprise, with anger marring both their features.

"Why are you here?" Elaine asked them curtly, still not letting Merlin go. Merlin's features were returning slowly back to rage, getting over his kiss with Elaine.

"I…I wanted to meet you before you ran away again, Elaine. Morgana wanted to meet you." rasped Morgause, looking at Merlin with fear.

Merlin's golden eyes burned, causing a whip of fire to manifest in front of him and strike out at the witch sisters.

"NO!" Elaine shouted, and held out her hand. Her eyes flashed gold and the whip of fire dissipated.

She looked at Merlin with a compassionate look on her face.

"Merlin, do not break the peace of a Druid camp so many times. The old religion finds it distasteful…"

Merlin looked at Morgana and Morgause with deep hatred that made Morgana flinch. Suddenly he turned back to Elaine.

"You are right, Elaine. I do not know how I am able to control myself from erasing their existence, but I will do it for you. Your emotions are genuine, after all…"

Elaine smiled sadly. "Maybe you should leave, Merlin. I know their presence causes you pain. I will deal with them myself…"

Merlin nodded slowly. Ordinarily he would have just killed them painfully, but Sigan's experiences had taught him different. Death was final.

They had to suffer first. He would make sure of that.

He glanced at Morgana and her sister, letting his senses wash over them, gazing into Morgana's soul.

And wished he never had.

The feelings coming from the beautiful witch were myriad. Gut wrenching regret, self-loathing, and a deep sense of pride…at him? What was this….she _loved_ him?

_She_ of all people dared to love _him?_

Morgana glanced at Merlin, who was looking at her with revulsion. She had felt well his magic probing hers.

"What was that?" she asked Merlin, looking down at the floor.

_You love me?_ Merlin's voice resounded in her head, filled with disgust.

Morgana turned pale and flinched at his disgust. How did he know? That too so soon after she knew herself?

_I do. I…I think I always did. I only loved you a thousand times more when I saw your reasons in the crystal of Neahtid. Merlin…I am sorry, so sorry. If I could take your pain upon myself I would, within an instant. _

Merlin heard her voice, and his feelings raged chaotically. On one hand, he knew that her killing of his mother was not intentional. But then, he had caused him to get tortured nearly to death.

The pain…

His face hardened again, shutting off the part of his mind which still remembered the agony of the torture.

Elaine looked at the two of them with interest, knowing that an unheard conversation was taking place between them.

Morgause was still recovering from the force of Merlin's magic.

Merlin walked slowly towards Morgana, his emotionless face frightening her. That face did _not_ belong to Merlin, she thought. Still she stood her ground.

"You would take my pain for yourself?" Merlin queried calmly.

"You know what I feel for you, what I always felt for you. I know you saw my real self with your magic" wonder seeped into her voice at this.

"If I cannot show my regret by words, then it will be by my actions. I would take your pain in an instant, Merlin" she said with conviction.

Merlin stared at the erstwhile princess of Camelot. His look at her soul had divested him of his hatred towards her as well, seeing the core of her being and understanding her fundamentally.

It was a curse, he realized. This ability he had inherited from Sigan allowed for no illusions about people. He had to test her now. He would never trust her, but he could use her for his cause.

"Then watch, Morgana…what you and your sister did to me. What you made me feel when you returned my friendship with your hatred and betrayal. When you and Morgause took away every last person important to me."

Morgause fired a bolt of lightning at Merlin, but it was dissipated by Elaine.

"She needs to see this, Morgause. She is not like you. She is a pure soul whom you had to stain grey before I could guide her. You were the one who killed her innocence, so watch it being restored."

Morgause was staring in horror at Merlin as she could do nothing. She was blocked by Elaine and she was held fast by her magic.

She was no match for Elaine's talent, so she had to watch as Merlin placed the first two glowing fingertips of his right hand on Morgana's forehead.

…..

Morgana stared at the glowing fingertips of Merlin as she steeled herself. She had asked for this.

Merlin's fingertips touched her head and she felt his blazing white magic, probing her very soul.

_She felt Merlin's anger as he learned of her being the source of the sleeping spell. How a part of his soul dissolved as he was forced to poison her._

Tears streamed down her face.

_His grief as she left him to the serkets. His anguish as she showed him her true colors. _

_His heartrending grief as he learned that his mother was killed. Him vowing vengeance on her._

She was screaming now feeling what she had done. Something was changing within her; she felt her urge to make Uther suffer fading.

_She felt his numbed mind as she saw Gaius' charred body through his eyes. He had lost a part of himself then._

She deserved the deepest pit of hell for what she had done.

_Then came the torture. The torture she had faced him to endure in front of the very city he had dedicated his entire life to protect. _

She yelled out at the top of her voice as she felt every pain he had. Bones breaking… whippings.

She was numb now, her flow of tears had also ceased. What more could be done to him?

_The branding. Oh god…_

She too screamed at the top of her voice as her mind felt the burning pain of the brand upon her skin, peeling it off as the words embedded themselves on forever.

Then it stopped mercifully.

Morgana looked at Merlin incredulously, her mind still frayed from the misery it had experienced.

"I deserve death" she said to herself with conviction, wiping the last of her tears.

Merlin turned to Morgause, his fury manifesting itself as magic again.

"You used her, didn't you?"

"I saved her" Morgause said.

She suddenly started screaming. She felt as if her skin was being peeled off slowly.

Merlin stopped tormenting her after a few moments, and looked at Elaine.

"Can you help her?" Merlin asked Elaine.

"I can. She has thrown off most of it herself, what remains is just a remnant of a remnant." said Elaine and raised her hand, causing a shaft of pure bright light to fall on Morgana.

Morgana felt like she was being cleansed, like some veil that shrouded the world in darkness was being removed. It was like a new rebirth for her, she felt like she did before this whole disaster began.

She felt what hatred she held in her heart dissolving. The urge to kill the Pendragons was gone.

She was changing fundamentally.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked Elaine.

"You were subjected to enslavement by the Dark Tower, Morgana. I am merely casting upon you a spell of minor purification. You had broken the enchantment all by yourself…" she answered in her melodious voice.

Morgana's eyes suddenly rolled and she fell to the ground in a heap, only to be caught by Elaine.

Merlin who watched all this happen was by Elaine's side in an instant.

"We need to disappear for a while, Elaine. All three of us. We have much discuss and prepare for. And Morgana is strong, extremely strong. Her strength will be second only to mine once I have taught her the true use of magic…."

Elaine looked at Morgause and said. "What about her, Merlin? We can't kill her…as you know."

Merlin glanced at Morgause, causing shining silver chains to wrap around her.

"I am returning a favour for when you chained me up to be serket-food, Morgause. These chains will tighten slower than the ones you used on me, but tighten they will. They will tighten faster once you use Magic. The next time you see me, I will kill you _painfully_!"

He nodded to Elaine and took Morgana from her, slinging her across his shoulders.

"Iseldir…Thank you for all you have done. Do with Morgause as you see fit, but Morgana, Elaine and I need some time to ourselves. We will be back in a few months…"

Iseldir nodded.

"Take care, Emrys."

Merlin raised his hand, causing the air itself to shimmer and _twist_ chaotically. The trio were suddenly absorbed into a single point, which expanded once again in a place quite far away.

Merlin, Elaine and the unconscious Morgana landed gently in the halls of the Fisher King.

Merlin looked at Elaine with a small smile on his face.

"This will be our home for the next few months."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for those Kind reviews. They really elated me.**

**I do not own Merlin, I never will. But I do lay claim to the plot and ideas of my story. Just thought I would do the Disclaimer for once.**

**Keep the reviews coming, me readers, and get me to do better and better chapters.**

**Regards,**

**Karldin.**

CHAPTER 11

Thin shafts of morning sunlight filtered through the windows of the Fisher King's castle, imparting a rare liveliness to the dreary keep.

Morgana Pendragon slowly opened her eyes, her mind still groggy with exhaustion. She felt good. Better than she had ever felt before.

Where was…Morgause!

Events of the previous day flashed through her mind relentlessly, ending her tranquillity.

She looked around frantically, registering the unfamiliar housing. Where was she? The last she remembered was Elaine casting upon her some purification spell…

It was too confusing. She could be anywhere.

She got up from the bed and stood, stretching luxuriantly. Reaching for a note on the withered table beside her, she read:

_Sister_

_You are currently alone with me and Merlin in the castle of the Fisher King. We left you to recuperate from my spell…there is nothing to banish despair like a good sleep._

_When you wake, do come and find me and Merlin. The castle's size will help you work the stiffness out of your body._

_All will be explained,_

_Elaine._

Merlin had brought her with him? Why did he just not kill her?

Despite Elaine's note she felt deep, deep shame to be in Merlin's presence. Facing Merlin would turn her into a wreck; she still needed some time alone to consider the happenings of the past months.

She strode to her mirror and decided to watch Merlin covertly as she did not yet have the courage to look him in the eyes.

The mirror changed to show her Merlin standing upon the castle's battlements, looking at the devastated land in front of him. The contrast between the happy Merlin she had come to love and the Merlin she saw currently struck her deep.

She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Merlin didn't even remotely resemble the goofy servant he had once been. He looked more like an emperor surveying his domain, radiating majesty and poise. His cropped hair had been allowed to grow to his shoulders, framing his face perfectly.

He even dressed himself differently now. Servant's clothes were gone, replaced by a rich black robe. No adornments were upon his person.

_Not that he needed any_, Morgana snorted to herself.

During her happier days in Camelot, she had appreciated from afar the servant who always brightened her day. The man who sought constantly to help others, no matter the consequences.

In those days, Merlin and she could never be together. She was a noble and he was the commoner.

But now she gazed upon Merlin and could not help but feel that their roles were reversed.

One look at his glowing golden eyes made her breath catch. How deep was his connection to magic to channel it like breathing? He seemed to be magic itself made human.

Piercing sadness filled her thoughts.

He was beautiful. Beautiful and majestic, and he was the one now out of her reach. He would never be hers.

Shaking off her melancholy, she watched through her mirror as Elaine walked slowly up to him and held his hand. She had to strain a little to hear their moderate voices.

_"Merlin…"_

_Utter sadness filled Merlin's face._

_"Do not call me by that name anymore, Elaine. At least not when we are alone. Merlin is dead, dead by wounds and betrayals too deep to imagine. I am Emrys…"_

_Understanding filled Elaine's face._

_"As you wish, Emrys. Morgana should be waking anytime now… What do you intend to do with her?" _

Morgana watched her sister and Merlin converse about her. She was holding the scrying spell with great finesse, trying to escape Merlin's detection.

_"Nothing, Elaine. I will not speak to her or teach her. That responsibility falls to you. You are a far greater teacher than me, anyway…"_

_Elaine nodded. "I understand, but with the three of us living together you will eventually have to face her. You cannot avoid her for ever."_

_"I know. When I do face her, I ask only one thing; Do not at any cost let me be alone with her unless you want her dead, painfully so!", Merlin said with fury lighting up his face._

_Elaine just embraced Merlin, kissing him gently on his cheek. _

_"I thought your glimpse of Morgana's soul erased your animosity towards her?"_

_Merlin wrapped his arms around Elaine, drawing comfort and calm from their closeness._

_"I am Emrys for a reason, Elaine. Emrys is the incarnation of magic, destined to bring it back to the lands. The name itself is power."_

It was true, thought Morgana. Every time she uttered that name, she felt her magic flare and vibrate in joy. It was a name of extreme power, befitting of a sorcerer of Merlin's strength. She listened sadly to Merlin's monologue.

_Merlin laid his hand on Elaine's cheek and stroked absently, causing her to lean into his touch with closed eyes._

_"That is why I must be him always. I did not jest when I said Merlin was dead. He is indeed dead for all intents and purposes, Elaine._

_The Merlin who was once Arthur Pendragon's cheerful servant is gone, changed forever by Morgana and Morgause's actions. Do you know what he is now, Elaine?"_

Morgana waited for the answer with trepidation.

_"Merlin is mad, Elaine. The part of me which was Merlin is mad. I was driven to the edge of madness after Mother and Gaius were killed, and over it when Morgana caused my torture."_

_Elaine looked near tears. "Is that why you don't want to be alone with Morgana?"_

_"There is a large part of me that wants to rip Morgause to shreds in front of Morgana, and then kill Morgana as painfully as possible. It might happen if I am alone with her, but with you holding me together I might be able to restrain myself."_

_Elaine hugged Merlin tightly. "I will never let go of you…"_

_Merlin's impassive mask was shattering under Elaine's pure affection._

_"The insane part of me which used to be Merlin, wants to burn Camelot to the ground along with the five Kingdoms. At the same time I just want to erase myself from this painful existence. I just want the peace of death…"_

Morgana was horrified to a point beyond tears. What she owed Merlin could never be repaid. She felt as if their very souls were bound, not by love but by regret and repentance.

What had she done to this man?

_Merlin looked at Elaine with a solemn expression. Elaine glanced at him briefly with tears streaming down her face, and then laid her head back on his chest._

_"If I mean anything to you, Elaine, you must promise me something. Something that is vital to Albion's survival…"_

_Elaine mumbled, "What is it?"_

_Merlin stepped back from the embrace, causing Elaine to look at him steadily. He held out a beautiful blood red Diamond to Elaine._

_"Is that what I think it is?" Elaine asked with surprise._

_"Yes, that is a stone of control bound to me. I have placed a spell upon it which when invoked by your magic will do something to me."_

_Elaine had a look of suspicion upon her lovely face._

_"What does it do?"_

_"I am barely holding myself together, Elaine. If I ever fail as Emrys and become Merlin again, you must kill me by invoking that stone's power."_

_Elaine looked at Merlin with absolute shock upon her face._

Morgana let out a stricken gasp, still beyond tears. _How_ could he ask this?

_Elaine walked up to Merlin and slapped him across his face, hard. Thrusting the stone back, she snarled:_

_"How could you ask that of me?"_

_"I have to, Elaine. The power I wield now, it is beyond even your comprehension. Even I do not understand my own strength. In the hands of Emrys it will heal the world, but in Merlin's hands it will turn Albion into naught but ash floating in the winds."_

_Elaine still stood indecisively, her heart beating painfully at the thought of Merlin…no, Emrys dying by her hand._

_Tears slowly fell down Merlin's cheeks as he held went down on his knees and held both of Elaine's hands in a gross parody of a proposal._

_"It is the only thing I will ever ask of you, Elaine. You are the only person I trust enough to do this. I will not lie to you; I have no doubt that you may have to use the stone once the prophecies are fulfilled. I know enough from Sigan to understand that they are no lies, but riddles to the truth._

_Will you carry out my request?" Merlin asked in a pleading voice pressing the stone back into her hand._

_Elaine stared deeply at Merlin, grasping the stone._

_"Understand this, Emrys. If you will leave this world the way you suggest, then I will follow you into the world beyond."_

_Merlin looked at her awed._

_"Why would you say something like that?"_

_Elaine moved back into his embrace, the sun shining over them as an immutable witness._

_"It is because I love you, more than life itself. Even in this short time we have known each other I have come to love you more than anything else. I will always stand by your side, Emrys."_

_Merlin looked happier than words could say._

_"I love you too, Elaine. You are the only one that is truly holding back my madness. I love you so much…"_

_Crying tears of mixed emotions, the couple met for a deep kiss._

…

The mirror shattered into a thousand glittering fragments.

Morgana screamed, her feelings erupting like a volcano. Raging guilt over Merlin's suffering, overwhelming need for his love and frustration over Elaine being in Merlin's arms before her all boiled over.

The room started shaking from the pure magic pouring from the distressed sorceress. The fragile ceiling started to rip itself apart, as did the floor.

The air beside Morgana shimmered to reveal Elaine and Merlin. Elaine raised her hand and Morgana fell asleep immediately, her beautiful form floating back to the bed gently.

The destruction ceased mercifully.

"She used a scrying spell, Emrys, presumably on us. I can feel it in the air."

Merlin looked emotionless.

"Check on her, Elaine. She plays an important part in all this. I take back my earlier words; I will have to teach her eventually, after you have taught her. She plays a very important role in my plan. You and Morgana are the only ones who can match me, and Morgana can surpass even you with teaching…"

Elaine nodded gracefully.

"I will teach her as best as I can."

…

Arthur Pendragon sat in the throne room of Camelot Castle with his father and king, Uther.

"Are you sure of the wisdom of these choices, father?"

Uther nodded decisively.

"Yes, Sarrum's hatred of magic runs as deep as mine, no, even deeper than mine. He will be a valuable ally to us in our vendetta."

Arthur had his doubts. The Sarrum of Amata had a terrifying reputation for cruelty, and had turned his soldiers into more than just fodder for war.

They were competent assassins.

If Uther himself acknowledged Sarrum's hatred of magic as deeper than his own, then Camelot would not just see the burnings of the great purge again.

No, it would face a nameless and faceless fear. Anyone suspected of magic would be found dead.

No sentence.

No trial.

Uther was throwing his own edicts out of the window. He was unleashing terror upon his own people.

Arthur felt like just leaving Camelot forever, and joining Merlin. He would have true freedom in choices that way, just him and Merlin travelling the kingdoms.

But he could not. Him abandoning Camelot now would mean that there would be no one to control the damage his father was about to do to the people.

He would be king to his people, and kings never abandoned their subjects to suffering.

He had to somehow make contact with Merlin, discreetly. He had to save his people from his father's tyranny.

….

"…..and he cast the chains on me, taking Morgana and Elaine with him. I have no idea where they are."

Morgause coughed weakly upon finishing her tale, glancing up at the one who had saved her.

Mordred.

Mordred was extremely dear to Iseldir, and had requested him to release Morgause. Iseldir had been able to dispel those chains with some effort, and had warned Morgause seriously to never cross paths with Merlin again.

"So that is what happened. You are a fool, Morgause. The two of you were utter fools for letting this happen. Do you have _any _idea of Merlin's true name?"

Morgause laughed derisively. "It can hardly be anything important. He is just a powerful servant, nothing more."

Mordred shook his head pityingly.

"If you had known who he was from the beginning, you would never have _dared_ touch him. How you became the high priestess is beyond me, Morgause. Merlin is a great sorcerer, prophesised to be the greatest ever to walk this earth. You know the prophecies about him…and from what you have told me, you have witnessed his strength. Think…"

Morgause had a look of uttermost horror dawning on her face.

"It can't be…not him. There were no signs of him being born…the Disir…I never knew…there was no disturbance in the flow of magic…."

Mordred scoffed.

"The great Purge was the first sign, Morgause. Magic is balance as you well know. His birth was Magic's way of balancing the thousands of Magical lives lost…remember the prophecies, think back to those times…."

Mordred was looking at her expectantly. Morgause was thinking, connecting the mysteries of the past and drawing conclusions. Echoes of the prophecies sounded in her head, recited in their purest form by her tutors all those years ago.

_Born into darkness….._

_Our salvation, the embodiment of Magic….Life and death, elements and ether all made manifest. _

_Power to tear the veil, power to open the gates, power to bring down the holy light and dark fire…_

_In darkness shall he destroy utterly, in light shall he heal completely…._

Morgause's face grew pale. She remembered well.

"Now you realize, don't you? You stupid woman. I see a doubt still remains in your mind. Go on; utter his name along with _that_ name. You will know the truth…Go on…"

Morgause channelled magic into her voice.

"Merlin…_Emrys."_

The reaction was felt keenly by both sorcerers. The magic in the air spiked drastically, and they could almost feel it weigh down upon them.

Morgause was reminded of the strength of Merlin's magic.

It was true. Emrys walked the lands at last, the incarnation of magic. Emrys was Merlin..? She still could not fathom that fact…

She had to accept it. There was too much evidence in support.

She then felt despair stealing across her mind. She had singlehandedly cast the one person capable of saving them into darkness most dark.

She may have sealed the doom of Magical Albion.

….

Morgana walked alongside Elaine, hearing her recount her life and reasons. After she had been put in a magically induced sleep by Elaine, she had woken up calmer than before.

She had shelved her deep emotions and now listened to Elaine explain.

"…and I healed Merlin. What happened later is something for Merlin to tell. I will not divulge his secrets."

Morgana stole a glance at her sister, before looking down on the ground.

"You love Merlin, don't you?" Elaine asked her gently.

"So much. I love him so much that it hurts…I know he will find it hard to even look at me, considering all I have done to him…"

Elaine sighed. "It was the Dark Tower, Morgana. Do not flagellate yourself. As for Merlin, there is no reason why both of us cannot love him…He has already agreed to teach you in my presence. I would ask that you not see him alone for now, but I know that you scryed our conversation…"

Morgana felt happier. Merlin would still teach her, even with Elaine. He would at least speak to her.

And the things she could learn from them would be incredible. Their understanding of Magic would make Morgause look like an amateur. Then the other thing Elaine said registered.

"Love him together, you mean share him?"

Elaine shook her head. "This is not about us. It is about him. We need to heal the damage Morgause has caused, or it may be Albion's undoing. Besides it causes me great pain to see him suffer so much…"

"How am I to prove myself to him if he will not look twice at me?" Morgana demanded despondently.

_No need to worry about that._

The two sisters turned as one, identical expressions of surprise upon their beautiful faces.

Merlin was staring at them, specifically at Elaine. He was avoiding looking at Morgana, just as Morgana was avoiding him.

"Merlin, why did you sneak up on us?" Elaine questioned hastily, sensing the tension in the room.

"Yes…Something of import has happened. Sarrum of Amata has joined Uther in an alliance and the pacts they have made are kept secret. It requires no great thinker to deduce what their pact is about, especially after recent happenings."

Morgana looked at Merlin, shoving her turbulent feelings away again.

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin's face showed some pain, then he mastered himself. It would not do for him to become unhinged at this time, when the world needed him.

"The rulers of Amata were always cruel to magic, even more so than Uther. If they have formed an alliance with Uther, then something monstrous will happen in Camelot. Elaine, is Sarrum of Amata any better?"

Elaine shook her head. "He is said to be cruel, even by the standards of Amata."

Merlin sighed. Then he turned to Elaine.

"Do you think I should retrieve Excalibur from Arthur?"

Morgana looked quizzical at this question. Elaine sent her a look that said she would explain later.

"For good or for ill, you bequeathed that blade to Arthur. I think you should leave it with him…" surmised Elaine.

Merlin sat down on one of the chairs, mimicked by the sisters.

"It is time for me to tell you my plans. Elaine I trust, but I will never trust you, Morgana. I may understand and forgive, but never trust. Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded. "I swear on my father's grave I will never betray you, Merlin."

Merlin gazed directly into her eyes and felt her sincerity, and love that confused him to no end. A deep pink blush spread on Morgana's cheeks.

He nodded. It was best to shelve his hostility towards Morgana. He needed her for his plans.

He looked at them gravely.

"Morgana, I have inherited Cornelius Sigan's knowledge and skill after my torture, when he tried to possess me."

Morgana was flabbergasted. So that was why he seemed so powerful and ancient. She just nodded dumbly, motioning for him to continue.

"The Old Religion works in curious ways. In each age, there are select people who embody its strength more than others. The practitioners of magic such as druids have a good connection to it, but not as much as those privileged ones."

Elaine and Morgana looked entranced, drinking in the knowledge of Sigan.

"Those people are always the linchpins of the fate of the Old Religion. They are its instruments. The instruments of fate…"

"You are one aren't you?" Morgana asked.

"Indeed. I am a vital piece, but this is not all about me. If magic needs to be brought back, then its most powerful practitioners must work together…"

Elaine nodded, but Morgana still looked sceptical.

"Why do you need us, Merlin? You are strong enough to raze every kingdom that opposes you to the ground. In fact, I have no idea why you just don't erase Uther and Sarrum…"

Merlin shook his head disappointedly, as did Elaine.

"So eager you are for war. Remember, Morgana, killing the rulers of a land and taking their place is no lasting way to peace. The people of the land should see the truth of magic, and believe it from their hearts. This is the way magic will be free. A single man, Uther for instance, can turn dark at any time….but the beliefs of the people can never be changed easily."

Morgana nodded, understanding.

"Magic is peace, not power…" she said with conviction.

Merlin nodded with a shadow of a smile upon his face.

"You understand. But for the time being, we cannot kill Uther and Sarrum so callously. It would lead to chaos unless someone steps in, and I have no intention to rule. Thus we must endure against them, create a bastion for everything magical…"

Elaine looked awed. "So you intend to create a new kingdom?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, never a kingdom. A place of refuge for enlightened users of magic. That is why I chose this place, the perilous lands. Others do not venture here, and magic can be kept safe from the prying eyes of the five kingdoms."

"What about the Isle of the Blessed?" Morgana queried.

"It is too obvious and has been tried many times. No this is the best place for such an endeavour…"

Elaine looked seriously at Merlin. "We need to make Morgana as powerful as possible."

Merlin nodded, looking at Morgana.

"Morgana is one of those blessed with magic beyond the ordinary. You are one as well, Elaine. I know for certain that there are two others…Iseldir and the boy Mordred. They will not join us here, as they may have their own commitments."

"What of Morgause?" Elaine asked.

Merlin calmed the utter rage he felt at that name being mentioned.

"Morgause is just strong, not special. As far as I know, we five are the only ones. There will be more, and we have to find them and train them if necessary…."

"How are we to recognize those people?" Morgana asked, confused.

"Magicians like us have one or more extraordinary aspect to our strength. It is embodied by a name and we can feel the names of our fellows if we try hard enough. You have felt the power of mine…I am Merlin _Emrys_."

The shiver in the magic of the room, again. It felt like pure power, unstoppable, the very will of magic.

Elaine nodded as well. "I know of the power in a name. I am Elaine _anaelan_…"

The magic in the room felt different now, like hope and kindness given form. Merlin smiled, gathering Elaine in his arms and kissing her softly.

"A fitting name. You are indeed my light, Elaine…"

Morgana looked at the couple sadly, before clearing her throat.

"Morgause also told me my name…"

Merlin shook his head. "Stupid woman. That is what began to break you of your bindings of the Dark tower, she is ignorant indeed…so who are you truly Morgana Pendragon?"

Morgana looked at Merlin carefully.

"She said my magic felt beautiful and otherworldly, like the Fae. I am Morgana _aelfen_…"

A ripple in the magic occurred, causing them to feel wonder and beauty.

Merlin nodded, looking happy. "Indeed. So now you understand. We will need to search for powerful sorcerers and see if they are named, and gather them. We will also help those magicians in need… But first we will help Morgana master her own strength."

Elaine and Morgana nodded in assent. Merlin considered Morgana.

"Now, Morgana. Show me what Morgause taught you…"

They began.

….


	12. Chapter 12

**Greetings. I apologize for the late update, for I have been busy with my other fics. Had to watch S1 of Merlin to cultivate my fascination with this serial once more. Enjoy!**

**Regards,**

**Karldin.**

CHAPTER 12

Morgana walked purposefully down the corridor towards Merlin's rooms. A smile lit up her lovely face as she thought of the way she had managed to master the life creation spell Merlin had taught was deep magic, and she was extremely impressed with Merlin's ancient understandings , as much as she was impressed with Elaine's. She considered herself Merlin's student not Elaine's, for she had always gone to Merlin for help.

She smiled even more as she thought of the close relationship the three had developed. Merlin loved Elaine, but Morgana felt her own relationship with Merlin was special. They had always shared a bond that made them two sides of the same coin. She _loved_ Merlin and she would never love any other had been six months since they had settled in the Fisher King's castle and began to heal themselves. Merlin especially was calmer, and flew into his rages less frequently. He seemed to be able to remain in the same room with Morgana, now. That had elated the witch more than when she had discovered that Morgause was her sister.

Unable to contain her joy, she slightly ran up the steps and pushed her way into Merlin's room."Merlin, I did it! Only two tries and I created the flower. You told me it would take-" she trailed off as she observed the heartrending sight in front of 's muscled and built back would have normally caused her to blush deeply, and stare. But now, it caused her mind to shut down.

Robes of black and gold suddenly covered Merlin's back, the sorcerer fully dressed as he faced Morgana. The sorceress' eyes were clouded with self-loathing and she was breathing heavily, hand upon her heart."Merlin…"she whispered. Merlin slowly walked up to her, and stroked her cheek softly. The magic shifted as Merlin looked into Morgana's soul, and gasped slightly as he felt the _sheer hatred_ the sorceress felt for herself. It was as if she were damned.

"Show me the spell, Morgana." He commanded her. Morgana did not react, except to hold out her hand. A rose appeared out of thin air, and Merlin knew that her magic was true. She had indeed mastered what would take many magicians years in a matter of weeks.

He observed her closely and swept her with his eyes again, and widened them in alarm. Her guilt was escalating so much that she was suffocating."Morgana, calm down. It was not your fault…" said Merlin in a low voice. But Morgana was not responding."Morgana, please come back. I told you I forgive you…"

"But never trust…" whispered Morgana sadly. "Never love. I know of no way I can make you love me in this life, Merlin. Will you ever love me?"Merlin did not betray the extreme conflict he was feeling within. Old feelings for Morgana he had thought extinguished had come back raring after six months of teaching beauty, her charm…most of all her old kindness, fierceness and compassion were all returning, bringing back the girl who had held his heart back then.

It made him afraid that she still held that part of his heart. He still saw her as heart-stoppingly beautiful, her magic's nature made her even more so."Will you show me?" whispered Morgana, coming closer to Merlin who did not move an inch."Please show me, Merlin. I have forgotten my sins too easily in these months. Show me…"she pleaded, the beginnings of tears in her gave her a long glance and took off his robe, leaving him in his trousers only. Morgana walked forward as if in a trance, and laid a hand on Merlin's chest which was scarred by a whip lashing.

_My fault._

The thought reverberated in both their heads, carrying the eternal regret of Morgana. She slowly brought her hands to his toned abdomen, feeling the scars of his torture there. She was afraid to see his back once more…but she had she stroked Merlin's cheek, causing him to close his eyes. She walked behind Merlin and laid his eyes on his disfigured back properly, and gasped with tears running down her face continuously.

Scars of numerous beatings, a hundred lashings and most of all the branding that disfigured his handsome figure. The accursed word had embedded itself deep into his skin, scarring terribly.

_Traitor._

She should have the word across her back, not him. He was the light, and she was darkness._It should be me, It is my fault…. That brand should be across my back. I am the…._

Merlin turned and saw the expression on Morgana's tearful face. He sampled her beautiful magic and saw she was preparing to destroy herself. Cold fear shot through 's grief filled and suicidal green eyes stared into Merlin's affectionate golden eyes. Her voice sounded in his mind, frantic and urgent. Above all, horrified.

_I hurt him so much. I hurt him so much…Those s-scars and that branding…My fault. I loved him even back then…_

Morgana covered her face with her hands, unable to face Merlin. An idea flashed in her head causing vicious joy to run through her. Perhaps it would be enough for Merlin to…Merlin saw the self-directed malice of her Magic, but was too late to stop her._"Seo Inwitrun!"_ whispered a very scared Morgana. And promptly began to scream at the top of her . It was horrible to Merlin. Despite knowing that she had been in Morgause's thrall during the invasion, he had hated her. But now that was all gone in a jiffy.

Blood began to stain the back of her pristine white gown, spreading rapidly. The entire back of her dress which was pure white now turned red with appeared before her urgently, taking her into his arms. He knew more healing magic than Elaine, courtesy of Sigan.

_Morgana, what have you done to yourself?_ asked Merlin sadly, projecting his thoughts to Morgana.

She had stopped her screaming, and was convulsing weakly in Merlin's arms. The blood had dried off and he could smell burning flesh on Morgana's back._She wouldn't have…_he thought with absolute mortification. He rushed to his bed and laid her down on it, her back facing glance of his golden eyes, and her dress unfastened itself revealing…Her horribly disfigured back.

Her bared back he had seen when she had mistaken him for Gwen had been beautiful. Pale and flawless, Morgana's beauty had given him heated dreams of love for a long time. He had revered her now…she had disfigured herself to atone for her 'crimes' against him.

_Merlin, I created this spell myself. You will not be able to heal it till I allow you. We both have the same marks now…_

Merlin gasped as he saw her scarred back bearing a brand of its own.

It said EVIL.

He carefully placed his hand on her fully bared back and stroked it, muttering spells of healing all the time. His hand glowed, but it was to no avail."I told you, Merlin…I will need to allow you." She said weakly, her face still facing downwards."Then allow me!" snarled Merlin as he laid his hand on her lower back, pumping magic furiously."On one condition…You will allow me to heal your back. Or we will remain with our scars together. We will be the same either way" she said in a faint voice.

Merlin considered her for a long moment and sighed."I cannot see you scarred, even after everything that has happened to me. So.." energized her with another spell and lifted her to her feet. She was now only in her 's heart beat faster as he saw Morgana in this intimate state of undress. She was a princess, a priestess, someone who he had worshipped as beauty for a long time from afar.

Now she stood before him in nothing but a chemise separating her skin from his. Morgana slowly walked to Merlin and hugged him, laying her hands on his encircled her in his embrace, and marvelled at the way she fit. They were one and the same. And yet so laid his hands once more on her soft and pale back, causing her to gasp. She stared at him with eyes filled with arousal and pain.

_Beautiful,_ He said. Morgana smiled a radiant smile and he smiled back as well. They both accepted healing.

Merlin's torture scars disappeared under Morgana's caressing hand, and Merlin did the same to Morgana. They could not stop caressing each other even after the wound on them were healed.

_I love you, Merlin Emrys, _came Morgana's voice in Merlin's head. A part of him could not believe it was _Morgana_ who was hugging him in her chemise, telling him she loved him.

Merlin found that the feelings of malice towards Morgana were lessening considerably. He felt lighter, like he was about to let go of some great weight that was dragging him down. He had never thought his life would be this chaotic. He had hated Morgana for all she had done to him, yet when the real Morgana began to return his feelings for her had bloomed like magic.

_I love you too, Morgana aelfen._

Morgana's face transformed into one of radiant joy, as did Merlin's. They could feel the bitterness between them receding, the last poison of their pasts fading away like a bad was as if all the misery they had caused each other happened to get them to this point. Morgana and Merlin's lips met for a deep kiss as they reaffirmed their love for each other. Merlin could feel her flawless and perfect body snug against his, and his magic could feel the blessings of the old religion as they separated, looking at each other with the love they had shared clandestinely. It was out in the open at last.

Whispers of prophecy sounded in their heads as magic itself began to rejoice in their sacred union.

_She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love…__He is your destiny and he is your doom…Who is the light and who is the darkness? Dark cannot exist without light, and the absence of light is darkness. Light and dark, love and hatred…._

With a wave of Merlin's hand, they were dressed again neatly in their previous clothes. Morgana looked happier than ever before as something she thought was beyond her reach forever was given to her. _Do you truly love me, Merlin?_ She asked him, the intimate form of speech coming to her naturally.

_The old religion help me, I do. I hated you more than anything these months but after the episode with Morgause, I see you cannot be blamed._

_I have always loved you, Morgana. Even from the day when I first laid eyes on you, standing behind that window. Trust will come eventually, but you have my love. As does Elaine. I love you both more than words can say…_

Morgana nodded tremulously, melting into his embrace. They stayed that way for a long time, drinking in their mutual magics and just feeling the love they held for each was beautiful. But Morgana felt the change in destiny as Merlin laid his chin upon her head, his arms bringing them both closer than ever before.

They were meant to be together. _Together in mind, magic and body._

…

"Tell me now, Dochraid. What should be our next course of action? My sisters are with Emrys, and I am the sole high priestess left. I have not the power to defeat them all. I need to know how to defeat Emrys and get back my sisters", pleaded looked at her and silently scoffed. She had sought the Dochraid of the old religion for counsel. Mordred felt in the old crone a darkness that seemed inherent to her very being. The same darkness he had felt in the dark tower.

The Dochraid turned to Morgause slowly, her sightless eyes seeing things no one else could perceive. "The tides of fate are changing, high priestess. The once and future king has allied himself against magic, and darkness is looming. Emrys will come out of hiding again, and I see him being healed both in mind and body by your sisters. He will only grow in strength and if it is your wish to overcome him…"

"It is."

Mordred shook his head. Morgause did not understand. Merlin was not someone who could be defeated by a single person. But Morgause had become blind to sense, wanting her sisters back. The Dochraid chuckled softly.

"Then you cannot defeat him in a duel of magic. No one can. If you wish to oppose him, it should be by numbers. Get the kingdoms under your thumb and stay safe under their protection. Use the skills of manipulation and darkness to control the situation in the kingdoms. You must disappear to do this…for if Emrys suspects you, you will die. Use the shadows, high priestess."

Mordred looked at Morgause who was nodding slowly. "Don't do this, Morgause. If you just leave Emrys _alone_, he will heal Albion. Don't oppose him. Haven't you done enough?" "He took away both my sisters. Especially Morgana…" she muttered angrily. "Whom you enslaved with the tower. You killed his Mentor and caused the death of his mother, and _still_ he respects the old religion enough to have spared you. I suggest you do the same", Mordred told her firmly.

But the obstinate look on her face told him that she would continue even unto destruction. Mordred sighed. He held Morgana as close as a beloved older sister. She, the de facto Princess of Camelot, had shown him kindness and love when anyone in Camelot would have turned him away. So he could hardly kill her. Emrys always did the right thing, not the good thing. So he had lost what hatred he had held for the man.

But he had been told that his destiny lay with Arthur, not Emrys. So to Arthur he would go, and become his faithful knight. They were all pieces in the flow of the old Religion. Some important, some not. But they were all pieces nevertheless. They all had their own roles to play in the balance of the world, including him. He only wondered what would become of them in the future.

…

The Sarrum of Amata held out his hand to Uther Pendragon, greeting him as one would greet an old friend. Arthur watched glumly as his father began to speak with the cruel ruler of Amata. Everything was in shambles. His friend Merlin was gone for months now, as was his errant sister. There was no whisper of activity of Magic in Camelot. The Sarrum's alliance had obviously driven them into even more anonymity. Such was the fear the Sarrum had inspired.

"Greetings, Prince Arthur. I hear that your half-sister Morgana is still not found. Magic, hmm? It is a plague on the nations. A plague indeed…Uther, we must begin our punitive strikes immediately. The druid camps are identified and Bayard and Lot have agreed to our proposal. We are free to hunt druids in his lands, the message came through yesterday. What do you say?"

Uther's face lit up with a malicious smile.

"Yes, we shall. Magic will be destroyed, one way or another-"

"Father, please reconsider. The magicians will not keep quiet if you initiate another purge! This time they will come at the kingdoms in all their might if you do this! Father, please-"

"Quiet, Arthur! You are my son, and you _will_ stand by my decisions. You swore, do you remember? You swore to obey me in front of the court of Camelot. Do you forget your oaths so easily?" snarled Uther in a rage.

Arthur grimaced as the Sarrum watched the exchange amusedly along with his advisors. His father had taken to dressing him down publicly these days, trying to hammer into him his responsibility. Uther was trying to pass to him his legacy of magical persecution.

_"_Sarrum, enough of these bleak matters. You have agreed to let us stay in your city for a considerable length of time, and we should celebrate such things. Would you agree to a little public demonstration? My knights versus your…"

Arthur snorted as his father struggled for a word. Not even Uther acknowledged Sarrum's cut throats as Knights. He closely observed Sarrum's guards.

They were dressed in light leather armor, and carried curved long swords, looking very athletic and extremely tense. Arthur had no doubt that they would respond with swift and deadly attacks if their ruler were even slightly threatened. It was said that Sarrum himself had trained the best of them, and that they were supreme in the arts of freestyle sword combat.

"…soldiers. Do you agree?"

"As long as Arthur Pendragon fights my top lieutenant. I want to know how well my training does against the foremost warrior in the nations…", said Sarrum with anticipation. "He will agree, won't you Arthur?"

Arthur nodded tightly. "Of course I will, Father." He had no choice. In fact this was a good opportunity for him; he could at least test himself against these thugs. And use Excalibur in battle after many months. Merlin had entrusted to him that golden sword, telling him that it would be safe away from the hands of evil.

_A sword wielded by a good man working under the hand of evil, is a sword used for evil. For that is what you have become, father. In your madness, you have crossed the line into evil. The Sarrum should never have allied himself with Camelot._

Arthur sighed at these thoughts. For good or for ill, he was bound to his father by powerful oaths. Uther Pendragon was going to plunge the land into war once more, and he would have to mitigate what damages he could. He could at least help Merlin this way. Magic could definitely use a sympathetic royal in the noble house of Camelot.

_I will go speak to Gwen. She always manages to banish all my melancholy thoughts…._

So thinking, the Prince of Camelot got up and trudged towards the servant's quarters. Gwen was the last one remaining of his original group of friends. Morgana and Merlin were gone, he knew not where.

_I only hope the four of us can have again what we enjoyed back then._

…

Merlin stood in the clearing in front of the Fisher King's castle and observed the desolation in front of it. It was as if the entire land were plunged into an eternal sunset, giving it a sense of metaphorical twilight. Elaine and Morgana flanked him on his right and left sides, looking at the land as well.

"Morgana is now strong enough, Elaine. She still has much to learn, but her ability has increased considerably. How is she with the arts of manipulating the elements?"

"She is strong, Merlin. She could-"

"I can speak for myself, Elaine." Interrupted Morgana with some asperity. She faced Merlin anxiously. "I can control fire very well, though wind and water are a little tougher. The earth is easy, as you expected. I am of the blood of a high priestess, and we are all intimately connected to the earth."

Merlin stood silent, the beautiful sisters watching him quietly. His golden eyes glowed even brighter as he said, "With creation magics, you are good. Your elements are strong, as are your other fundamental magics. You do have a talent for Life and Death…" he mused. Morgana lit up at this. Nothing made her happier than using her own magic in new and powerful ways. Oh gods, the feeling…

"But that will come later. You have been learning complex magics at a prodigious rate, Morgana. But I will not allow you to walk the kingdoms again till I am satisfied you can fully defend yourself. I cannot lose you after all we have gone through…"

"You won't lose me, Merlin. You know I can defend myself if the need arises. You know it" , insisted Morgana.

Merlin glanced at Elaine, who had been observing the exchange silently. She nodded and stepped back several paces, leaving the ground around Morgana and Merlin clear. Merlin too disappeared, only to appear several paces behind his original position. Morgana just observed quizzically.

Merlin drew himself up to his full height, and looked at Morgana.

"We will have a duel of magic. Subdue me, and I will allow you to accompany me. Do not hesitate, for if you do, I will not allow you to accompany me. Throw every spell you know at me, Morgana. I need to be sure of your safety" he said in a hard voice.

Morgana looked absolutely torn. "I…I can't! I can't attack you, Merlin. I just can't, not after today morning!" Elaine looked at them interestedly. What happened today morning? She observed her sister and Merlin closely, looking for something amiss.

Merlin seemed to harden himself. "You will have to prove your strength if you wish to come with us."

Morgana looked very conflicted, but her face changed expressions very fast as she came to a rapid decision. Her eyes glowed gold as she raised her hands:

_"Forbearne!"_

A huge serpent of fire rose from her hands, and roared towards Merlin. Merlin now had a small smile on his face. He had not duelled anyone who could really give him a true fight. Not until now. He observed the fire serpent as it plunged at him, noting the beautiful detail of its structure. This was the difference, he mused. Morgana's magic was different, very different. It was subtle and otherworldly, allowing her to do amazing things. It was a reflection of her mind, he thought as he raised his hand.

The fire serpent just dissipated into embers floating in the air, as Morgana looked on in surprise. Elaine was not surprised, though. She knew Merlin had been practicing much of Sigan's knowledge.

"Is that the best that you can do?" questioned Merlin sardonically. Morgana's expression tightened as she began a veritable storm of spells. Merlin readied himself, his magic pervading his surroundings like an aura of power. The ground withered as a blazing tower of white hot fire exploded where Merlin stood, causing Elaine to frown in concern. The ground where they stood was made into glass, testifying to the heat of the fire. The tower of fire disintegrated into hundreds of smaller fires, which took on the form of swords. Merlin smiled as he wrested control of Morgana's fire from her.

The swords of fire flashed towards Morgana who called up earth to defend herself. Huge walls of earth rose from the ground, absorbing the deadly weapons easily. Merlin's eyes glowed, and Morgana's earth wall was blown into pieces. The pieces then rose high into the air, joining each other symmetrically as they began to form a shape. Morgana watched with awe as Merlin began to form something from the shards of her shattered earth wall.

With a great rush, the rubble floating high in the air coalesced to form a huge spherical rock. Merlin's eyes glowed an even brighter gold, and the rock burst into fire. It looked like a comet, high up in the air. _He doesn't mean to bring that down on me, does he?_ Thought Morgana with trepidation. Indeed he did. The burning rock descended toward her from the skies, causing her to gasp. It would strike her in a couple seconds. Her eyes glowing bright gold, she raised her hands towards the falling rock, shouting out the incantation for the _Shield of the Triple Goddess._

The flaming rock suddenly seemed to stop mid-air, and exploded into burning pieces that fell to the ground harmlessly. Merlin looked at Morgana, impressed with her progress. She did seem somewhat tired, but had defended herself excellently. It seemed she was ready. He walked slowly to Morgana, who stared at him anxiously. Elaine walked towards them as well, wearing a happy expression upon her face. "She is ready, Merlin. She threw of that falling rock quite excellently, and I think she can defend herself well. What do you say?"

Merlin nodded his head, causing Morgana to smile in joy.

"We are ready. Elaine, you go to Lot's Kingdom and search among the druids there. Morgana will go search Mercia and Camelot. I will take Amata and the Essetir. Keep in correspondence with the spell I taught you. We will meet every month in this place" he said.

"Do we have to split up?" asked Morgana sadly. It had been the happiest time of her life, learning magic from Merlin and Elaine. Now that she had found a kindred soul and love in Merlin, she was loath to leave him.

"I am afraid so, Morgana" Merlin said with regret. Elaine laid a hand upon his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "We will leave at first light tomorrow morning. I will call Kilgharrah though, before we set off. He will have useful news of the Kingdoms for us, and we need all the news you can get. You remember the spell to uncover the whisper of the second names?"

Morgana and Elaine nodded. The spell Merlin had taught them was a plea to the old religion to show the true nature of a person's magic. It would whisper in their minds the other name of a powerful sorcerer within a certain area.

It was time for them to start rebuilding the Old Religion to what it should be.

…..

"You must be wary, young warlock. The dark has suffered a terrible blow when Morgana was wrested from its clutches. Her power is denied to it forever, and it looks for a way to fill the void she has left. Morgause moves, and she moves in the shade. The fluxes of the future do not bode well these next months, Merlin. I am sure young Morgana feels the same?" asked Kilgharrah. Merlin wondered at the dragon's politeness to the one it had previously christened 'witch' and delivered several death threats.

Morgana nodded, also maintaining a veneer of politeness towards the Great Dragon. "All I can see is a period of great unrest approaching the land. Wars, slaughter, suffering...Camelot is at the heart of it. My rule of the city is only the beginning of the terror it will experience..."

Elaine nodded at this, as did Merlin. Unfortunately this made perfect sense. Uther and Sarrum ruling together could turn heaven into hell in a jiffy.

"So, I assume you are leaving to the main lands?" enquired Kilgharrah. Merlin nodded: "I will fulfil my destiny in my own way, Kilgharrah. My days submitting to Arthur are over. My power was not given to me to remain unused, it was given me to forge Albion into paradise. And that is what I will do!"

Kilgharrah inclined his head. "And I wish you luck, Dragonlord. I have a gift to give you, Morgana." Morgana stared at the Dragon curiously.

"You are not yet as adept at magic as Merlin or Elaine, this I can feel. Make yourself an amulet, would you?" asked the Dragon. Merlin stepped in before she could react, and conjured a beautiful amulet of emerald. An emerald exactly the shade of Morgana's eyes.

"Well done, Merlin. Now fasten it on Morgana. I will cast upon it a powerful spell known to dragonkind. Bear it well."

Morgana could only stare at the beautiful Amulet Merlin had created, the emerald was of a simple teardrop shape. Merlin stepped behind her, and brushed her silky mane of hair away to expose her smooth neck. She shivered, she could not get enough of Merlin touching her. It was as if their two magics met, flowing together as if they were one.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold, and the chains of the amulet became one around Morgana's neck. Morgana closed her eyes and breathed faster as Merlin reached around her taking hold of the beautiful emerald and placed the amulet snugly between her breasts, brushing them gently.

"You are so lovely, Morgana." Morgana smiled in satisfaction and joy, enjoying Merlin's words to her. The flower of their love had bloomed late, but it had bloomed strong nevertheless. Fire washed around them as Kilgharrah breathed his spell on the Amulet, causing its emerald to glow between Morgana's breasts. Merlin too raised his hand, as did Elaine as they poured their combined magics into what would protect Morgana.


End file.
